


One Summer Night

by fuzzypicklesss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dream Team meets up! ft Bad, Dream is too afraid to fuck George so he honestly subconsciously avoids it, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Friendly flirting, Gay, Gay Awakening, Gentle Kissing, I try to be as accurate as possible but I fail, Kinky, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot things idk, Rough Sex, Smut, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Theres also fluff in this, This does have some plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), ass eating, tongue kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzypicklesss/pseuds/fuzzypicklesss
Summary: George visits Dream for the summer, and a week in, things change. One night ends with a make out session, which is only the beginning of the turmoil of feelings and hormones to come.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 524
Collections: DNF NSFW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship dreamnotfound, I just want to write smut for them. No shame. Also if the Dream, George and anyone else are uncomfortable with this, I will take this down! I hope you enjoy this !

Clay tapped his foot as he microwaved left overs from last night. Him and George had Panda Express, which George had never had nor heard of. So of course Clay had to jump on the chance and feed his friend some good food... And George had loved it, so much so that they ordered more the same night, which is why there are left overs. 

George is sitting on Dream's couch, waiting for his food. And in the kitchen, anxiety blooms in Dream's stomach. George had been over for a week, and surprisingly, nothing bad had happen between the two of them; Dream hasn't lost his self control. Self control over what, you may ask. Dream has had a wee little crush on his british friend for a few months. 

How it formed, he had no idea. One day he just felt butterflies at the sound of his voice, and at the sight of him on his streams. And now that George is here in his apartment, Dream is getting to see everything up close; George's bed head, his slim figure, his soft lips- 

"Dream?" Dream snapped out of his thoughts to notice that he had been staring at the microwaved, which was done heating up the food. Dream cleared his throat and apologized quietly, tossing the food on a separate plate for George. Dream steeled himself as he walks into the living room, glancing at the TV as he hands George his food. George grins as he takes it and begins to eat, his dark brown eyes filled with satisfaction. Dream watched George for a second, watching him open his mouth to put more noodles in. The noodles touched George's chin and slid into his mouth, dragging grease on his chin. 

George's tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip, and Dream averted his gaze to the TV. Enough of that, He thought to himself. 

He began to eat as he realized what George was watching. "Sherlock Holmes? Seriously?" Dream chuckled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked, turning to Dream and raising a brow. The action made Dream's ears heat up slightly. "Nothing." Dream laughs again as he turns away. He's never liked the series, but he isn't gonna complain to George. 

"I've noticed something, Dream." George says after they've finished their food and sitting together on the sofa. 

"Uh... Noticed what?" He asks, wary. 

George turns to him, his arms crossed. "You aren't rude. You listen to everything I say, even when I demanded that we get food in the middle of the night." George sits up, paying attention to Dream. "Why is that?" 

Dream shrugs. "You're my guest, so I feel like I'm kinda obligated to give you what you want." 

This makes George's eyes light up. "Anything?" He asks, exaggerating the 'a'. Dream's heart skips a beat at his friend's words. His thoughts race about what George can mean. "Yeah, within reason." He chokes out. 

George smirks and then moves towards him, making Dream furrow his eyebrows. "I'm going to take your word on it." George says, pinning Dream down. 

"George, what are you doing?" Dream tries to keep his voice level. George straddles Dream, looking down at the blond, examining his features. 

George had been here for a week, but he didn't have the chance to actually look at Dream, not like this. Sure, he's had a few glances, and he's seen a few pics of Dream's face as well as being on facetime with him for hours on end, but this was different. George got to feel Dream's body under him, see his face flush and count his freckles as well as admire the color of his eyes. It was different. George doesn't respond as he runs his hands over Dream's clothed chest. Dream's cheeks and ears start turning pink as he stays still, avoiding George's gaze. Truth be told that he's had a deep attraction for Dream. Playing Minecraft with him for years, joking around, hearing Dream's wheezing laughs, why wouldn't he be attracted to him? But now that attraction has increased tenfold since George first arrived, and realized how hot Dream is. His light green eyes with a light brown around the pupil, his slightly crooked nose, his light freckles and his jawline. George's eyes trail down to Dream's full lips, and begins to notice that Dream is red and squirming. George ignores it and scoots lower, sitting on Dreams thighs. 

George lifts Dream's grey shirt, revealing a soft stomach. Dream squirms, opening his mouth to protest, but George shushes him by putting a hand over the blond's mouth. 

George runs his hand over Dream's stomach, grateful that he didn't have abs. 

Dream lays there, absolutely petrified. 

Just moments ago, him and George had been watching Sherlock Holmes. Now, George was on top of him, hands on Dream's pudgy stomach, looking at him with so much adoration that it was overwhelming. So much was going on, and the main thing for Dream was his insecurity. 

Or, one of them. 

Dream has always been a little chunky, so his stomach fat had stayed throughout his teen years, and now his early adult years, and has resulted in being his main insecurity. 

So now that the guy that he has been in love with for months was seeing it, his face flushed and he was too embarrassed to talk. 

But George didn't seem to care, instead he ran his hands everywhere, a light smile on his lips. 

"G-George?" His voice came out as a squeak. "Hm?" George hummed, his voice soft. 

"Why... Why are you-" Dream was cut off when George met his eyes. Dream gulped and looked away, clenching his hands at his sides. Dream's heart skipped a beat as George gently grabbed his chin and turned it to him. 

Dream knew what was going to happen, but he didn't brace himself for it. 

George's lips were soft, pressed gently against his own. 

Dream hesitated, his heart racing, before he wrapped his hands around Georges hips and kissed back. George hummed softly as Dream moved his lips, teaching George how to kiss. Dream didn't use much tongue as he guided George, slowly sitting up. 

Dream gained more confidence as he managed to sit up, his back to the couch cushions. George has his arms wrapped around Dream's neck, while Dream has his around George's thin waist. The kiss was soft and filled with affection as George slowly got better at kissing. 

Dream pushed his stress about what would happen tomorrow away, and focused on the one in his lap. 

After what feels like an hour, George pulls away, and gazes at Dream with half lidded eyes and swollen lips. Dream could feel a slight hint of arousal growing, and he tried to stifle it. George leaned down, softly pressing his lips on Dream's neck, making Dream bite his lip. 

Dream hasn't had sex in a year and a half, not that he was counting. At all. So you can imagine how hard it was for him to not lose control. 

But he couldn't. 

Not tonight, not before they figure everything out. 

"What are you thinking about?" George asks softly, his head in the crook of Dream's neck. 

Dream licked his lips, rubbing circles on George's hips with his thumbs. "Just uh... thinking about what will happen next." 

George hums in agreement. "Yeah... me too." 

George and Dream stay silent, but don't move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual tension the night after their kiss, but things seem to be going fine as they go on a small date, and tensions get even higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I was originally gonna just write flat out smut but then I was adding too much detail for it to just be smut lol. Also sorry the last chapter was short!! And I'm sorry if i keep switching from present to past tense, I am trying to stop that! One last thing, Dream and sapnap refer to each other as clay and nick while george and dream call each other dream and george!! anyways, enjoy!

Dream opens his eyes, flinching when he sees light. He groans and sits up, realizing he is on the couch. Memories of last night come to mind, and Dream freezes in shock.

Regret slowly spreads through him as he leans over and puts his head in his hands, his cheeks heating up.

He must have fallen asleep with George in his arms. Dream's eyes widened. _George wasn't there when he woke up._

Where did he go?

Did he regret what he did with Dream and fly back to the UK? Dream started to wallow in self pity.

George, on the other hand, had just gotten done going to the bathroom. He woke up about 10 minutes ago, and he was curled up against Dream on the couch. At first he had freaked out, shocked that they had a make out session for an hour. And oh god, he was bold. More bold than he had ever been in his LIFE. After soothing himself, he walked out of the bathroom, and saw Dream. The sight made him smile; Dream was obviously overthinking, hunched over pathetically. George didn't close the door and silently walked over to the blonde.

George patted his head, making Dream jump and look up. Dream's eyes widened and George smiled. "What are you doing?" He asks Dream. Dream smiles back.

 _He didn't leave._ The blonde thought gratefully. _He didn't hate it._ "Nothing, just woke up with a headache." 

"Interesting." George says, sitting by Dream. There is an awkward silence before Dream hesitantly reaches over and wraps his arms around George's shoulder. George leans into Dream after grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Dream relaxed, resting his chin on George's head. 

They sat like that for an hour, watching a movie while Dream strokes George's arm. Then, a ring sounds out, startling Dream. Dream looks at his phone. "It's Sapnap." George raises a brow as Dream answers it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Clay. How's it going with George?" Nick asked, in the background there was music blaring from what Dream was assuming car speakers.

"Uh, it's going fine. Why are you calling me?" Dream asked blatantly, causing George to snicker.

"What, I can't check in on my best friends? Even after you guys planned to meet up without me?" Sapnap jokes, but Dream knows the guy is still pissed. George pulls away from Dream, standing up. Dream furrows his brows and watched George go to the kitchen. 

"Haha. Speaking of which, I've booked you a flight for July 1st. And a return flight for the end of the month." Dream says casually.

"What?!" Nick screams. "Really?" George peeks in, his brow raised again, and Dream grins.

"Yep. You'll both be here and we can go on trips and get drunk. Sound like a plan?" Dream asks, sitting forward. Nick whoops, making Dream laugh. 

"Fuck yeah!! I don't think I have anything going on so I'll definitely be there! Fuck, I love you Clay!" Nick kisses the phone, and Dream laughs even harder, his face turning red.

"I love you too, Nick. Alright, I gotta go." 

Nick makes noises of protests. "But I actually had to ask you something!"

Dream shrugs. "You can text me later, I have a busy day ahead of me."

Nick groans. "What are your plans?"

Dream glances over towards the kitchen, where George is making something for breakfast. A sudden burst of confidence flows through him. "George and I are going to have vigorous sex for hours on end."

There is a crash in the kitchen, and Dream wheezes. Nick bursts out laughing as well. "Yeah I wouldn't doubt that."

Dream chokes on his spit. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nick chuckles evilly. "You'll find out. Anyways, go pay attention to George. Tell me if you get lucky tonight."

The guy then hangs up without another word, leaving Dream to giggle to himself. Dream looks up after a bit to see George standing there, staring at him, his face a light pink. "What?" Dream asks innocently. 

"What was that bit about ' _vigorous sex'_?" George asks, smiling. Dream shrugs, standing up. Now that he knows George doesn't despise him, and may actually have feelings too, he's more confident. He makes his way over, putting his hands on George's hips. He looks into George's eyes, smirking.

"Do you not want to?" Dream asks lowly, pulling George's hips towards his, making the shorter boy blush and stutter.

"I...I-"

Dream pulls away with a laugh. "I was just joking. Anyways, wanna go to the mall? We need to get you summer clothes and we also need groceries." 

George watched Dream lean down and look into the fridge, taking mental note of the food they want. The Brit still felt flushed from what Dream did; he didn't expect him to pull a stunt like that. Dream just seemed like a nervous guy, so it caught him off guard. "Yeah, sure." George managed, gulping. "What time?"

The blonde stands straight, furrowing his brow in thought. "How about in 20 minutes? Get ready and then we can leave." He says, turning around and seeing the eggs George made, grinning and taking out a plate. George nods, and turns around and goes to the guest room. George goes through his stuff, looking for Florida Friendly clothes, frowning when he doesn't have much. He decides to settle with a maroon shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Doesn't look too bad. George runs his hands through his dark hair, taking a deep breath.

A sudden thought comes to George, making his face redden slightly. _Is... Is this a date?_

George doesn't know how dating works, which is pretty easy to explain why. He's not sure if Dream is just being friendly, but their make out session from yesterday makes George doubt it. He sighs, sitting down on the bed and hunching over. He has to admit that Dream being more experienced then him makes him a bit self conscious; Dream has had girl friends, went to parties, had sex. While George is just a virgin who hasn't even held hands with anyone. Dream even tried teaching George how to kiss, which was a pretty embarrassing feat in itself. 

George has his hands on his face, dying of shame. So he doesn't hear the door open. George is taken by surprise as an arm wraps around his waist, making him jump. He looks over at Dream, who has a soft smile. 

"You okay?" Dream murmurs. George just nods, moving to stand up, but Dream catches him by his waist and pulls him onto his lap. George blushes as the blond secures his waist in a tight grip, resting his head on the crook of George's neck.

"Dream?" George asks, gulping. Dream hums, tightening his grip. George stares at the wall in front of him. 

He had been completely bold last night, and he wasn't even aware as to _why._ He had just acted on his impulses, probably because the taller guy had seemed so nervous to be around him. But it turns out George had only stabilized Dream's self confidence, and Dream is a very touchy person. Dream had mentioned a few times that he's very touchy, but George didn't expect him to be like this. "I thought we were going to go out," George manages. "To get some stuff."

"Yeah. We will." Dream murmurs, not moving an inch. This makes George laugh softly, butterflies rising in his stomach. George wants to kiss Dream, but his lack of experience makes him hesitate. Plus it would be hard to from this angle. So George stays still for a bit.

After a few minutes, Dream's grip on George relaxes, and he allows George to stand, and walks out the room without a word. This makes George raise an eyebrow as he follows the tall man. 

"So I was thinking that we go to one of the malls first, and walking around." Dream leads George to the door, and grabs the keys to his car. Dream pushes George out the door and locks it behind them, walking to his car. "And while we are there we can grab something to eat if we get hungry. Then we can watch a movie. Does that sound good?" Dream asks the last question shyly, glancing at George with a slight blush.

George smiles. "I dunno Dream, this sounds like a date." They reach the car and get in.

Dream laughs nervously. "And what if it is?" He looks at George, his green eyes wary, though he has a smile on his face. George stifles a laugh, turning to the window.

"I guess I don't mind."

Dream scoffs. "Yeah, okay."

The eventually reach the mall, where Dream struggles to find parking for a few minutes. 

"It's still so weird that Americans drive on the opposite side of the road." George says, his eyes going over his surroundings. 

This makes Dream laugh. "You guys are just idiots." Dream ignores George as he protests, and gets out of the car. Truth be told, Dream was pretty fucking nervous for this. He planned it on a whim, not even knowing if George would be down. Thankfully, he is. Dream almost had a heart attack when they were walking to the car. Dream is yanked from his thoughts when George taps his arm, waiting for Dream to lead the way. Dream chuckles and walks through the entrance of the mall, opening the door for George. 

For the next hour, George goes into every store in the mall and buys something. It's a good thing Dream doesn't have to worry about money, since George was using a fuck ton of it. Though he wasn't complaining, he got to see George marvel at how different people and stores are in America than the UK. Dream carried at least a dozen and a half bags, trailing after the short brunette. He followed George into a clothing store, not bothering to look at the name. He has trouble finding George between the racks of clothes, but after craning his neck he spotted the brunette kneeled down in front of some chains that were hanging low. Dream raised his brows and watched George, who seemed to be really concentrated on the chains. "George?"

George looks up at Dream, startled. He clears his throat, and stands up. "Hello."

Dream laughs. "Why did you get so awkward?" George gives him a dirty look, his cheeks red and walks out of the store. Dream wheezes, catching up to George. 

"Dr- C-Clay, can we get something to eat?" George asks, eyeing the food court. 

"Yeah, but we aren't eating Panda again." Dream laughs and lets George pick the food, and he picks some sushi, which Dream is thankful for. They eat, making small talk. At one point, Dream puts his knees on the other's, and when George doesn't make a move to move away, Dream smiles gently. After letting the food settle, Dream decides that they've done enough shopping; his arms are tired from carrying around all of the bags.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" George asks shyly, hands behind his back as he watched Dream put the bags in the trunk. 

Dream pauses. "Uh. I actually didn't think of that." George laughs, getting in the car.

"I guess we will see when we get there." George says. Dream nods, turning on the car. After Dream backs out, he summons up all his courage and he reaches over to put his hand on George's thigh. George tenses, and then relaxes, and Dream can see his ears glow red as he looks out the window. Dream smirks to himself, rubbing George's thigh with a thumb as he drives to a nearby movie theater. Dream finds one after awhile, and he could feel George freaking out, so Dream rubs George's thighs, palming the flesh through the denim as his hand moves higher. Dream can hear George's breaths get heavier as he pulls into a parking spot and pulls his hand away. 

_He seemed to enjoy that._ Dream notes. He looks at George, who is directly avoiding his gaze, looking at the movie posters. 

"George." Dream said softly, reaching for his chin. 

"Y-Yes?" George lets Dream turn his face towards him, gulping as Dream looks him in the eye, his gaze moving to George's lips. 

Dream leans in slowly, watching George's reaction, and when George closes his eyes and leans in too, Dream's heart almost explodes. Dream had wanted to kiss him _during_ the movie like the romantic that he is, but he just couldn't wait. Their lips lock gently, making Dream cup George's face. He can feel George melt into his embrace, opening his mouth slightly. Dream nips at George's bottom lip a bit before pulling away with a small smirk. George almost looks offended, staring at Dream with an open mouth. "Wh-What-"

Dream pinches George's chin and smiles. "We have a movie to watch." Dream steps out of the car, feeling his neck heat up. _Holy shit. Holy shit what the fuck? Why did I pull away?_ Dream curses at himself while waiting for George at the trunk. George emerges from the car after a few moments, huffing. Dream smiles at him, finding it funny that George is pouting. George walks past him, straight towards the booth. Dream watches incredulously. He shook it off and followed George; after all, he would be mad too if George baited him like that.

George was already ordering some tickets, for one of the newer Marvel movies. The lady looked intrigued by his accent, which made Dream frown as he came up from behind George, wrapping a hand around his waist. George, who seemed to have forgiven Dream, smiled at him and gave him a ticket. Dream frowned. "A Marvel movie?" 

George nods, knowing well that Dream doesn't necessarily like marvel movies. "Yup. Buy the popcorn." George and Dream walk in, and are immediately hit with the smell of buttered popcorn and crisp air conditioning. Dream keeps his hand on George's waist, not that George seemed to mind. 

After getting their popcorn, Dream and George went into their theater, even though they were roughly 10 minutes early. Luckily, George had gotten seats in the way back, and nobody was there yet. Dream smiled at this, following George. They were all the way to the left, too. Dream couldn't help but get excited. Usually, when he's been on dates to the movies, the girl he's with goes down on him in the upper corner of the theater. 

_But this is George._ He reminds himself as he sits down. _Nothing might happen. And it's okay._

George has the popcorn on his lap, and swats Dream's hand away when he tries to eat some. "Not until the movie starts, you idiot." Dream furrows his eyebrows, staring at George who is now ignoring him.

"What's with the attitude?" Dream asks, raising his eyebrows. 

George scoffs. "No reason."

Dream narrows his eyes, and suddenly things get very tense. "If it's about the kiss, we can't make out in a fucking parking lot. But now..." Dream fades off, and George gulps, turning his head to Dream. 

The blonde sets the popcorn on the floor, grabs George's chin and yanks him over. George almost slips but stables himself as Dream kisses him, just as the lights begin to dim. George is startled by the sudden aggression but still gives in. Dream bites at his bottom lip, and slips his tongue into George's mouth, making George blush, but he accepts it nonetheless. Dream cups George's cheeks, but slowly pushes him backwards, guiding George as their lips met and split over and over. Dream readjusts his head every few times he pulled away, making George release a soft moan. The sound makes Dream grab George's hair, tugging on the roots. Their breaths become hot as their tongues meet more and more until Dream's tongue slides over George's, circling it and mixing their saliva. George can feel himself getting hard as Dream nearly pins him to the seat, leaning over the arm rest between them, leaving George's legs at quite the odd angle. Their lips are still attached until Dream decides to suck on George's tongue, making George flat out moan in his mouth, his eyes rolling back. George is lightheaded as Dream attacks his tongue, not giving him the chance to break away for air. George reaches up and grabs Dream's hair too, moaning into Dreams mouth, his dick throbbing.

Until they hear loud voices coming from below. Dream bites George's bottom lip one more time before parting, panting. George sits up quickly, trying to catch his breath, wiping any extra saliva off of his mouth. He adjusts his dick, wishing it would get soft. Dream is still calming himself, and he seems to have gotten a boner too.

George manages to focus on the group pf people, who are teenagers. They settle in the middle row, laughing among themselves.

 _Holy shit._ George thinks to himself, taking slow breaths. _That... That was hot._

George shivers as Dream leans in, whispering into his ear. 

"Was that enough for you?" He whispers, his breath broken. George nods, biting his lip. Dream chuckles breathlessly, wrapping his arm around George. "Good."

Needless to say that George couldn't concentrate on the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension is high after the date, and things get a little heated.

On the ride home, the air was thick with sexual tension.

It's been awhile since Dream has felt like this, but he isn't complaining. He has his hand on George's thigh again, gently palming it. He almost smiles at how easy it is to work up George, taking mental note of it. He turns into his apartment complex, parking in his parking space. Dream turned off the ignition, and the two men sat there in silence.

Dream swallowed his nervousness, turning to George. "Did you have fun?" He asks gently.

George turns to him, smiling big. "Of course. We should do that more often."

Dream raises his brows, wondering if George is implying the date thing or the make out thing. Nevertheless, he grins and leans in to kiss George. "We will."

The kiss is short and sweet, getting rid of almost all of the tension in the air. They both get out, walking to Dream's apartment, hand in hand. Dream unlocks the door and is greeted by Patches. "Hi princess!" Dream says, a smile breaking out on his face. He scoops her up quickly before she can escape, pressing kisses on her head and cooing at her. He hears George close and lock the door, so Dream pays more attention to his baby. Patches purrs, rubbing against Dream's chin, making him smile. He sits down on the couch, and Patches takes this as invitation to curl up on his lap, and she begins to knead his shirt. 

Dream looks up to see George looking at him, his eyebrow raised. Dream motions to him, and George sits down near Dream. Dream rolls his eyes, tugging George to him by his arm. George laughs, resting his head on Dream's shoulder, tucking his knees under him. The blonde felt happiness bloom in his heart at the feeling of the man he's in love with on his side, and his baby on his lap. Dream couldn't help but think that they resemble a happy family. 

George reaches for the remote, and puts on a movie. 

They sit there, watching the whole movie while Dream massages George's head, making him fall asleep. Eventually, Patches wakes up and stretches, jumping off of Dreams lap to wander around the house. This leaves Dream and George alone, but Dream doesn't mind.

The movie ends, and it's around midnight. George is knocked out, so Dream gathers him in his arms, carrying him to the guest bedroom. Dream gently sets George down, but as he pulls away, George wakes up and reaches for him, blinking slowly. "Where are you going?" He asks, his voice soft. 

Dream's heart aches. "I was gonna go to bed, since you look tired."

George looks a bit sad. "But... I don't.." Dream waited for George to finish his sentence. "I don't want you to leave."

Dream chuckles lowly, shaking his head. "I have to. If we sleep in the same bed, especially after today, I'll lose control."

The brunette tilts his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. His throat gets tight as he forces the next words out. "What if I... Want you to lose control?" He whispered. He could see Dream's body tense, as Dream seems to process what he says.

But the blonde looks at him, a dangerous look in his eye. "Not like this. I'll get too aggressive and hurt you, I go rough when I'm like this." George can feel his cock twitch at the thought of Dream being rough with him, and he opens his mouth to protest, but Dream silences him by kissing him. George tries to open his mouth, but Dream pulls away before he can. George watches helplessly as Dream leaves, staring at the door after it closes.

Dream rushes to his room, pushing down his arousal. He finds his cat in his room already, so he closes the door and changes into sweats, not putting on a top. He flops in his bed, letting out a big exhale.

 _This is gonna be rough._ Dream thought to himself. George is gonna be a horndog from now on, and Dream is gonna have to hold back from obliterating the poor twink. 

Dream is pulled from his dangerous train of thought when he hears his phone ding. He looks at it and sees that Nick texted him. 

_Are you awake?_ He asks.

Dream types a _yes_ quickly, and sees Nick typing.

_Alright. My question was what should I wear to a date but ig it's too late._

Dream wheezes quietly. _Sorry._

 _No you aren't. Anyways, how was your day? Any big plans?_ Nick sends a smirking emoji, making Dream scoff.

_Yeah, actually. George and I went on a date._

_A DATE?! How did that go lol._

_It went good. We went to the mall, and then the movies._

_Nothing else happened?_ Nick sends a few more smirking emojis. 

Dream sends a straight faced emoji.

_Nothing?? What about your plans to have vigourus sex?_

_It's vigorous. And we didn't do that but.._ Dream goes to press backspace, but he miss-clicks and presses send. He curses.

 _What happened?_

Dream's face began to heat up. _We just kinda made out in the movies. And it's made George really fucking horny._

_oh. interesting._

Dream groans, his face burning with shame. Why did he even tell that to Nick?

_Nothing happened after that?_

_No._

_You're a loser._

_WHAT? HOW._

_Edging George like that. Come on mr 'i fucked my ex so hard she couldn't walk or talk for a few days'. You can do better then that._ A straight faced emoji. 

Dream sends an unamused face. _I don't see the correlation with my ex._

_It correlates because you used to brag about wrecking her, yet youre too much of a pussy to wreck George._

_It's different._ Dream can feel annoyance with his friend flare up in his gut. 

_How?_

Dream stares at his screen for a few seconds. _How is it different?_ He asks himself. 

_Because George is my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship if he regrets it in the end._ Dream types it out, but then deletes it and instead replacing it with _I don't want to talk about this anymore. You said you had a date?_

Nick didn't acknowledge the subject change, but he went on a rant about how the girl was pretty but boring. So he isn't planning on texting her back. 

After awhile, Nick tells Dream that he's gonna sleep. Dream wishes him goodnight, setting his phone down and staring at the ceiling. 

Dream also knew the boundaries of his ex, but he doesn't know George's boundaries. He doesn't even know if George knows... But Dream doesn't want to lose it and hurt George really bad. He hasn't done research on how two guys have sex, but he knows George is gonna take it, and Dream doesn't want to hurt him. 

He has an idea, grabbing his phone and opening up a private browser. He goes on a porn site, hesitating before he types in what he's looking for. Dream scrolls for awhile before he finds a decent looking video, his cock twitching. The video begins with two guys kissing, one blonde and the other brunette, and they slowly strip each other. Dream, impatient, skips to the actual stuff, and sees them facing each other, with one guy rubbing both of their dicks at the same time. Dream wasn't aware guys can do it like that. The two guys move on, the blonde one laying down while the other grabs the camera, positioning himself between the blonde's legs. Dream swallows as he has a clear view of the guy's asshole, feeling his cock twitch.

The brunette positions the camera, and he puts lube on his fingers. He rubs the blonde's hole, inserting a finger.

Dream swallows again as he feels himself getting hard. The brunette starts slowly pumping his finger, wrapping his mouth around the blonde's dick. The blonde moans quietly, and the brunette adds another finger, doing a scissoring motion. Dream watches as he curls his fingers, and the blonde begins to moan louder. After another finger, the brunette pulls away, and aligns his cock with the asshole.

Dream hurriedly pulls down his sweats and boxers, his dick gently smacking against his stomach. Dream readjusts so he can have his cock in one hand, and his phone in the other, his breath heavy. 

The brunette slips his dick into the blonde, and the sight of the asshole stretched around the cock makes Dream grunt. Dream begins to stroke himself, matching the pace of the top. The bottom moans loudly, reminding Dream of George. The top beings to thrust harder, making the blonde moan loudly. 

Dream closes his eyes, hearing George moaning. He imagines fucking George, the brunette a moaning mess under him. He would have his hand around George's neck, pounding into him roughly... George would be so tight, and would make him feel amazing. Dream grunts, rubbing his thumb across his tip, pleasure spreading through him. He would fuck George as hard as he wanted to, choking him and using his ass as his toy. George wouldn't complain, either, he would take Dream's cock like a slut, cumming non-stop, begging Dream to stop as he gets over stimulated. His face would be flushed, and tears running down his cheeks as he begged. Dream held back a few moans, not wanting George to somehow hear him.

Dream felt a knot form in his stomach as he got closer to cumming, opening his eyes to watch the video. 

The brunette had been drilling into the blonde, but his thrusts had become more hasty, and he let out a moan. He came into the blonde's ass, pulling out and showing the results.

Cum leaked out of his ass, his hole twitching, pushing out more cum. 

Dream saw himself giving George a cream pie, and he came immediately, gasping as he saw white. Dream couldn't hold back a moan as he cursed, thrusting into his hand. Cum spurt out in ropes, landing on his stomach and his hand, making Dream moan at the rush. He came down from his orgasm, his thighs twitching, and his cock going soft. Dream pants, staring at the mess he made. He closes the browser that the porn is on, and reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing the wipes. He wipes away at his cum, cringing at the feeling. After he cleans himself up and throws the wipes away, he lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 _Never thought I would watch gay porn and enjoy it._ He though wryly. _But I also never thought that I would get off to George like this._

Dream sighs, closing his eyes.

\--

The next morning, George made his way out of the guest bedroom, and into the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. He glanced towards Dream's room, and saw some paws sticking out. George smiled gently, walking over to let Patches out. Patches meows softly, rubbing against George's legs before wandering away. George moves to close the door, but he pauses, glancing at Dream. Dream has no shirt on, his blankets thrown off of him. His back is facing George, his breathing slow. George walks over, and kneels down in front of Dream. Dream's eyebrows are furrowed into a frown, and his lips puckered in a pout. George laughs softly, smoothing out Dream's frown wrinkles. He presses his lips against Dreams without thinking, staying there for a second. He pulls away to find Dream staring at him. George paused, before his face heated up, making direct eye contact with Dream. "Uh, I just... I just wanted to um.." George couldn't finish his sentence, stumbling over his words in shame.

Dream watched him quietly for a few seconds before kissing him, soothing George's nerves. George touches Dream's cheek, savoring the sweet kiss. They both pulled away slowly, and before Dream could get up, George slipped into the bed with him. George saw Dream tense, giving him a side glance. "What?" George asked.

Dream started to fidget, looking away as he laid down stiffly. George sat up, looking back at him. "What's your deal?" He asks. 

The blonde looks startled. "W-What do you mean?" 

George scoffed. "You're awkward and trying to avoid me right now. Lay down with me." He demanded, throwing himself back. Dream doesn't respond as he lays down, and George snuggles up to him. Dream runs his hands through George's hair. 

"I just... I dunno." Dream murmured. 

George suddenly remembered hearing moans before he slept. He smirked. "Is it cause you jerked off last night?" He felt Dream's body tense under him as Dream made a choking noise.

"What?! How did you-" Dream was cut off as George sat up, and settled himself on Dream's lap. George looked down at the gorgeous blond, his eyes narrowed.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet about it." George said sarcastically, ignoring Dream's blush. He decided to get more bold with his words, cause _why not?_ "If you needed to jerk off that bad, you could have just stayed with me." George grinded down on Dream's groin, making Dream suck in air through his teeth.

"George." Dream warned, his voice sharp.

"What?" George challenged, knowing from previous experience that Dream doesn't like getting back talk. Dream's made their way to George's hips, gripping them so hard he would lose bruises. George winces slightly, drawing a smirk from Dream.

"Don't push me. I'm holding back for a reason." Dream hisses, trying to stop George from rolling his hips. 

"Then just stop holding back, I don't care." Before Dream can stop him, George leaned down, kissing him aggressively. Dream stilled, before he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue inside of George's mouth. George moaned, rolling his hips. Dream toyed with George's tongue, nipping, licking and sucking on it. George moaned above him, and Dream could feel the brunette get hard. He slips his hands under George's shirt, rubbing the smooth skin and making his way to George's nipples. Dream pinched his nipples, making George arch his back, his jaw going slack, which allowed Dream to take more of his tongue in his own mouth. The blond can feel his cock getting hard, and he grinded his hips against George's making him moan lowly.

Then, Dream's phone rings.

The ringtone makes his heart stop. He pulled away from George, who was shocked at the sudden disturbance. Dream cursed. "It's my mom."

"What- Why is she calling?" George asked, frustrated. His cock was soft now, and he was _so_ close to having Dream touch him.

"We're about to find out." Dream mutters. George climbs off of him, and Dream sits up. "Hey Mom."

"Clay!" His mom's voice rang out, filled with joy. "I wanted to call you to tell you that I just went grocery shopping for you, and I'm bringing your stuff." 

Dream perked up, realizing him and George forgot to go grocery shopping. "Oh, really? That's awesome, Mom!" 

His mom hums. "Yep. Is it alright if I stay a little longer, though? I want to meet George."

Dream glances over at George, who seemed to pale. "U-Uh yeah, sure. It'll be nice to have some company over, too." George hit him in the arm, obviously mad. Dream hit him back, glaring at him.

"Okay, great! I'll be over in 30 minutes. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye, Clay." There was a beep, and then silence. 

Dream looked up at George with a weak smile. "Guess you're meeting my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot, so I'm kinda too lazy to proofread it. But I hope yall are enjoying. And yes, George has a thing for tongues, haven't seen too much of that around so I decided to add it lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George spend time with Dream's mom, and she seems to figure out what is going on, and decides to give her son some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what Dream's mom looks like, duh, so Imma just imagine something. And I don't wanna name her. It feels weird to. Anyways, im glad ppl are enjoying this :)

Dream and George had changed clothes, cleaned up the apartment and are sitting on the couch, waiting for his mom to arrive.

He can't help but feel annoyed with himself; he gave into George so easily. He basically vowed to himself that they wouldn't have sex straight off the bat. His mind flickered back to the porn video, and he remembered the steps the guys did before the actual dick in ass part. _I mean... That is an option..._ He thought to himself. _But I want to do it on my terms, I can't keep giving into George, not when he's acting like a brat._ An idea lights up in Dream's mind. It makes him smile, but his attention is torn from the thought as he hears a knock on the door.

Dream looks over at George, who looks nervous. He gives him a quick kiss, rubbing his shoulders. When Dream pulls away, George sighs softly. "It'll be fine George, don't worry. She'll probably be here for 30 minutes max. Okay?" Dream has his hand on George's cheek, smiling when George nods. "Alright." Dream makes his way to the door, opening it.

George watches Dream open the door, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. _I'm meeting his mum like 20 minutes after I tried seducing him. This doesn't feel right.  
_

"Hi, Mom." Dream says, leaning down and hugging a short woman. She chirps something, and pushes Dream away, meeting George's eyes. She smiles and walks towards him, so George rises, extending his hand. Dream's mum hugs him instead, catching George by surprise. George hugs back, and Dream's mum pulls away. Dream watches them, holding back laughter.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Clay's mom." She's around 5'5, and looks like Dream but with brown hair and brown eyes, with a gentle smile and wrinkles on the outer corners of her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm George." He glances back at Dream, who walks up from behind his mum, smiling at the two.

"Why don't we get the groceries? You can sit down and we can put everything away." Dream says, already walking to the door. His mum shrugs, sitting on the couch. George follows Dream, letting out a deep breath. Dream glances over at George. "You know you don't need to be so nervous, right? You guys have texted and even called on the phone."

George laughed. "Yeah, but we were just... getting it on. It's awkward." 

Dream bursts into laughter, his face reddening as he wheezes. "She doesn't know that. So _relax,_ it'll be fine." Dream looks around before pecking George on the forehead, reaching his mums care and opening the trunk.

After a bit, they bring all the groceries up, seeing Dream's mum already cooking something. George's stomach growled as he neared her, making her look over at him and give Dream a dirty look. "What, you aren't feeding him enough?" George looks at Dream, raising his eyebrow and setting the bags on the counter. 

Dream looks baffled. "What?! No! We just haven't gotten around to eating yet." Dream shrugs, and George rolls his eyes and begins to put the food away. 

"It's noon, Clay." His mum said sternly, making George laugh. "I'm making some onion rings with some steak." She winks at George, making him smile.

Dream grumbles, putting food away as well.

-

They make small talk as Dream's mum cooks, and it's pleasant. 

When Dream's mum finishes the food, serving the two men plates. They settle onto the couch, and George begins to eat. The food is delicious, and it makes him smile. He watches Dream talk to his mum about how his channel is blowing up more, and mentions that Sapnap is coming.

"He is? What will you boys do?" His mum asks, glancing away from the TV to look at them. George shrugs, biting into the onion rings.

"Well, I was planning on taking a trip to Miami, maybe hit up a few bars and go to the beach. Or we could go on a camping trip, but we haven't really talked about it with Nick yet; I just told him that I booked him a flight." Dream explains, chewing his rare steak. _A few bars._ George repeats. _We'll probably be in a hotel... But Sapnap would be there, so it's not like they can have sex. Unless they get separate rooms._

"George?" George snaps out of his weird daydream to realize that Dream was calling to him. 

"Oh. Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?" George turns to Dream.

"I was asking if you have any ideas for what we do." Dream takes a chunk out of the steak without even cutting it. It makes George wrinkle his brows in disgust. Dream's mum sees this and chuckles softly.

"It doesn't really matter to me. You and Nick can plan it and I'm fine with whatever you guys wanna do." George finishes his onion rings and begins cutting the steak.

"That settles it, then. I'll call Nick later or something. Are you sure you're not hungry, Mom?" Dream asks, turning to his mum. She had said she wasn't hungry and only served the two. But she nods.

"Yes, I'm just abut to head out in 5 minutes anyways, it would be a waste if I cook for myself right now." She explains, smiling at her son. Dream nods, murmuring his agreement.

George stands up. "I'll be in the washroom." The two others nod, and he turns around to leave.

Dream watches him walk off, not aware of his mom's gaze on him, calculating.

"Are you two dating?" She asks quietly.

Dream chokes on his steak, pounding his chest as tears well up in his eyes. When Dream stops choking, he looks over at his mom. "What?!"

"Are you two dating? You look at him like you love him." Dream's heart falters as he realizes what she's doing. She came to see how they acted around each other, to see and calculate how their relationship is. It's one of the things she does, and Dream resents it.

But he rolls his eyes. "No we aren't dating." Hey, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. 

_Oh shit we aren't dating._ Dream realizes. _We're on the edge of sleeping with each other yet we aren't dating. What the fuck is happening._

His mom must notice his inner turmoil, or some of it, so she gives him a wary smile. "Well, I can tell that you both feel something for each other, that part is obvious. But you two just have to work it out. Use your _words,_ Clay. George won't pick up on subtle hints." She rubs his back, and he nods.

"Yeah. He's kind of oblivious." Dream laughs softly, closing his eyes.

"But he means well. I'm sure you two will get in a good relationship. Just communicate." Dream's mom leans back, and George enters the room, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. Dream stares at him, watching him sit down. He can feel his mom watching him, but it doesn't matter. He can also tell that George is aware of his gaze, since he is staring at his steak with a lot of concentration. Needless to say, it was a very tense moment.

"Well, I think I'll head out. Your sisters need help with something, but they haven't clarified anything." Dream's mom gives a huff, standing up. Dream follows her to the door, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Mom." He whispers. She hums, pulling away with a smile. She walks out, and Dream closes the door behind her. After locking the door, Dream walks back to the living room, sitting down to finish his food.

"She was nice." George says after an uncomfortable silence.

Dream snickers. "You were nervous."

George glances at him, getting up and putting his dish in the sink. "Well yeah, she's your mum."

Dream gulps, deciding that now might be a good time. To talk. Or something. He takes a quiet deep breath. "Why does that matter?" Dream can see George pause behind the counter. 

"Well... because..." George trails off, uncomfortable. Dream stands up, making his way to the shorter man. 

"Because what?" He presses. 

George turns red, his gaze focused on the counter he's leaning over. "I wanted to meet her under different circumstances... It was... It was too early. To meet her. You know?" 

"And why is that?" Dream murmurs, circling around the counter to get to George. He stops, facing George only inches away from him. He could see his ears turn scarlet.

"I-I..." George stuttered, tensing up. Dream smiled gently, deciding to take it easy on George. He reaches his hand out, grabs George's chin and makes George look at him. George's eyes avert immediately, looking everywhere but Dream's eyes. 

"You can say it." Dream says gently. George slowly looks him in the eyes, making Dream's heart race. He knew that George won't be able to see his actual eye color, but it doesn't matter at this point. 

"It was like meeting your girlfriend's parent with short notice. I...I wasn't prepared." George muttered, not breaking eye contact.

Dream smirks. "Girlfriend?"

George's cheeks turn even brighter. "Y-Yes. But you... you aren't a girl. So it doesn't really apply I guess, but the meaning still stands." He rants nervously. "But that may be just me."

"No, I think you nailed it. I should have waited for you guys to meet, though." Dream rubs George's cheek with his thumb. Dream's eyes his way down to George's lips...he can see him gulp, and he leans in slowly. George leans in, and they kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet. Dream resists the urge to wrap his hand around George's throat and pin him to the counter. 

But he keeps the kiss soft.

Dream slides his hand from George's chin and to his waist, securing George in an embrace. George wraps his arms around Dream's neck, pressing his entire body against Dream. The blond presses George onto the counter gently, and pulls his lips away from George's lips. He puts their foreheads together, and they both breathe calmly. 

"What... What does this make us?" George breathes. Dream smiles, squeezing George's waist.

"Together." _Fucking finally, too._

"Does this mean we can have sex?" George asks seriously.

Dream bursts out laughing, wheezing so hard that he has to double over. George watches him, unamused, as he tries to catch his breath, turning red in the process. "George! W-We start dating and the _first_ thing you ask is if we can _Fuck?!_ Holy shit." Dream pulls away from George, wiping away tears and holding his stomach.

"Yes. Can we?" George crosses his arms.

Dream lets out a few chuckles. "Well yeah, but we can't just get into it the same night we start."

George frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dream crosses his arms, raising his brows. "I'm fucking you in the ass. I don't want to rip you open, so we'll have to prep you a few times."

George turns red after processing the words. "Wait, you're fucking me?!"

Dream scoffs. "What, did you think you'd be the top? Fuck no. We both know I'm the dominant one."

The short brunette glares at him. "Shut up."

Dream shrugged, smiling. "That's what I thought. So, we'll prep you over time." He grabs George by his hips, and when he refuses to look Dream in the eye, Dream grabs him by the throat. George's eyes widen as Dream squeezes the sides of his throat, turning George to him. "Got it?" He murmurs. Dream sees a fire light behind George's eyes as he nods. "Good." Dream let's go and steps back, smiling at George.

George nods again, flustered. "Alright. That sounds good."

Dream grins, and grabs George by his hand. They walk over to the living room, and sit down. George curls up on Dream, smiling when his boyfriend rubs his back. 

-

George opens his eyes, rubbing them with a yawn. He looks around and notices that it's dark outside. The TV is on 'Are you still watching?' screen for Netflix. George looks up at Dream, and sees him asleep, his head tilted back. He takes this opportunity to stare at him.

Dream is super attractive. His jawline is sort of sharp, but also kind of soft at the same time. There's splatters of light freckles all over his face, but more on his crooked nose. His lashes are long and the same color as his hair, which is short. His cheekbones are high, and his lips are full. George smiles, touching Dream's face. This makes his eyelashes flutter as he wakes, blinking. He looks down at George, his gaze soft as he leans down and kisses him. 

The kiss is short as Dream still wakes up, so George pulls away and let's him wake.

Dream yawns, his grip on George's waist getting stronger. "Hey."

"Hi." George says, smiling. Dream looks around, realizing it's dark.

"Oh. We slept for awhile." He murmurs.

George feels his gut tighten as he nods. "Yep." After a bit, George summons up all his courage, and sits on Dream's lap.

Dream looks at him, "Yes?" He asks that, yet his hands make their way to George's ass. 

Without a word, George leans in for a kiss, opening his mouth as soon as his lips meet Dream's lips. Dream, somehow knowing what he likes, slips his tongue into George's mouth, playing with his tongue. George moans quietly, liking the feeling of Dream palming the limited flesh on his ass. Dream takes his tongue into his mouth, slurping as he sucks on it. The feeling makes George moan as his cock twitches. Dream's other hand reaches under his shirt and pinches his nipple, and George jerks forward. Dream releases George's tongue, and inserts his own tongue into George's mouth. George starts sucking on it with no hesitation as Dream moans lowly. George can feel Dream's erection, so he grinds his hips on Dreams. 

Dream has a long tongue, so George is thrilled when more can fit into his mouth. George feels Dream unzipping his jeans, and he moans with excitement. Dream pulls away from George, saliva dripping from his mouth. His eyes are filled with lust as he starts littering George's neck with kisses, and starts biting as he manages to take George's pants off. George groans as Dream bites him hard enough to draw blood, and sucking on his neck at the same time. Dream grunts when George reaches for his zipper, freeing Dream's cock. 

George moans as he feels along Dream's shaft, feeling the thickness.

_This is why he said he didn't want to rip me open holy shit._

George gets his own cock out, scooting closer to Dream. 

Dream pulls away from his neck, looking down at their cocks, panting. George gulps, putting their cocks against each other, and he begins to stroke them both. Dream lets out a moan, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. George takes the opportunity to give him a hickey, biting and sucking.

Dream shoves George hand away from their cocks, and he replaces it with his own. He strokes faster, and rubs their tips often. This makes George moan loudly, his back arcing.

"Fuck... Dream..." George moans, looking at his boyfriend. He is panting, focused on where they meet, his hand speeding up. George thrusts into Dreams hand, gasping at the feeling of their shafts rubbing together. George leans back, grabbing Dream's thighs for support.

"Ugh.. baby-" Dream's breath hitches, and George's cock throbs at the pet name. 

Dream focuses on their tips, rubbing the top with his thumbs, drawing moans from both of them. George begins to feel a knot form in his stomach, and gulps. "Dr-Dream, I'm... ngh... close." He managed between moans. Dream nods, and leans in to suck on one of his nipples. The knot tightens as Dream sucks, his eyes rolling back. He can feel Dream's hot breaths on his chest, his moans ringing through George's ears. George's moans begin to get louder as he thrusts against Dream's length. 

Dream's moans and grunts get louder as he nears orgasm as well, switching nipples. 

"Fuck... Fuck fuck, _Daddy-_ " George moaned, not caring if he regretted saying it later. "Just like that, Daddy, make me cum."

Dream suddenly grabs George by his throat, making him look into his eyes. His breathing is heavy and his eyes burn with lust. "Again."

 _"Daddy!"_ George squeaks as the pleasure from being choked pushes him over the edge, making him see white. George's eyes roll back as he moans loudly, and he hears Dream curse as well. Dream continues to stroke slowly, milking them.

George looks down to see a few strands of cum leave Dream's tip, and he moans softly. Dream releases them both, panting and staring at the cum on both of their shirts. George closes his eyes, panting as well.

After a bit, Dream gently kisses George. When he pulls away, he gives George a lazy smile. "Are you happy?"

George smiles, tired. "Very."

Dream nods, picking George up and carrying him to his own room, and not the guest bedroom. This makes George happy as Dream gets him pajamas to sleep in. They both change and climb into Dream's bed, snuggling.

George smiles as he drifts into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late but I've has a busy day today and yesterday! Lot's of stuff going on. This chapter was really boring at first so I decided to reward yall w smut. And yes I have a thing for tongues too. yes. no shame. God this is a long chapter. i wrote the smut while on bads stream lol so i felt weird. also this chapter is long and its late so im not gonna edit it lol. hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream go to the local fair, and Dream gets to witness a jealous George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of filler chapter! A nice short one since I don't know how to move to the next step.

George opens his eyes, immediately noticing the arms wrapped around him. He feels Dream forehead on the crook of his neck, his breathing slow. George remembers the events of last night, and he smiles. Seeing Dream like that was pretty amazing, and he felt proud that he is the only one who gets to see him like that. He feels drowsiness pulling him back to sleep, and so he listens. 

George wakes up again, this time noticing that Dream isn't in bed with him. He sits up, yawning, wondering where he went. George gets out of bed, and wanders around the house before he walks into Dream's studio, where he records. Dream was there, playing Minecraft. He walked up behind him quietly, and he saw him on the SMP with Sapnap and Quackity, and they were talking about something random. George gets closer, and Dream sees him from his peripheral vision, and he jumps.

"Oh! Hey George. Did you just-" Dream falters, looking at his monitor. 

"Yeah, I just woke up. You started streaming without me?" George asked, crossing his arms. He can hear Quackity start yelling. 

"Uh, yeah. I didn't want to wake you. But Sapnap is streaming right now and we were just gonna _pop off_." Dream explained, trying to hint to be on the downlow, probably since the chat will freak out if they find out Dream and George are together. They didn't really tell anyone besides Sapnap, for a reason; but that was just ruined.

"Well. Let's see how fast this starts trending." George says, sitting on a part of Dream's desk that had enough space. Dream takes a deep breath.

"Yeah. Well, guys, I gotta go. Big day today." George looks over at Sapnap's chat and sees the chat going crazy over the fact that they are with each other. Most of them don't acknowledge Dream leaving. He hears Quackity booing and he laughs. Dream disconnects from the server and the discord, standing up and turning to George. George smiles as Dream kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dream wraps his hands around George's waist, and they stay like that for a few seconds. Dream pulls away, and George looks up at him.

"What's this big day you're talking about?" George asks. 

Dream grins. "Glad you asked. We are gonna go to a fair. Sounds nice, yeah?"

George pretends to think, pursing his lips. After a bit he nods. "Yup."

Dream rolls his eyes, pulling away from George. "Alright. Get ready to go and we'll leave in an hour. We still gotta eat breakfast."

The brunette nods, turning to go to his room. He grabs some jeans and a shirt, slipping off his clothes. He hears the door open and turns, seeing Dream staring at his body, specifically his chest. George smirks. "Yes? Need something?" 

Dream clears his throat, dragging his eyes up to meet George's face, his ears red. "What do you want for breakfast? I can make something or we can order."

George puts his hands on his hips, thinking. "Uh, go ahead and make some pancakes. Can you do that?"

Dream nods, smiling. "Yup." He leaves, and George looks down at his chest, and does a double take, his eyes widening. No wonder Dream was staring, there was a bunch of dark hickeys littered all over his chest, and one on his nipple. George turns to a mirror that is hanging on one of the walls, and sees more on his neck. His face turns into a light shade of pink. The ones on his neck were lighter, and it would take some concentration to see them. But they're still there. George slips on his clothes, brushes his teeth and goes out into the kitchen, where Dream is cooking. 

Dream flips a few pancakes while scrambling eggs. "You left hickeys on my neck." George says. Dream turns his head, glancing at George's neck.

"Well you left bite marks on me so I guess we're even. Anyways, your food is done. I'm gonna go get ready, so go ahead and eat." Dream serves George eggs, kissing him on the forehead before leaving. George smiles as he leaves.

He never thought he would be this comfortable with Dream. Or with anyone, really. Being affectionate just feel so _right_ with Dream, and George usually isn't one for showing affection. George chuckles to himself as he eats the semi dry pancakes. 

-

On the way to the fair, Dream has his hand on George's upper thigh, but it doesn't bother him as much as it bothered him the first time. 

And by bothered, he meant horny. Dream had a knack of making him horny by doing small things, like rubbing his thighs or whispering in his ear. Just seeing Dream made George freak out, so the first week of staying here had been hard for George. 

George pays more attention to the buildings and people around him, nothing the differences between here and the UK. The people are tanner, and everything sees brighter and hotter. Dream rubs George's thigh as he turns left, and George gets to see the size of the fair. He can see dozens of different rides, and so many vendors. George starts getting excited, leaning into the window. 

Dream finds a parking spot, and George jumps out immediately. Dream watches him with a smile as he takes the brunette to the line, where they wait before ordering wristbands and tickets to get in. George eyes his wristband, before dragging Dream to the side, away from all the other people. He takes out his phone, telling Dream to hold his wrist out, and he obeys. George holds his wrist out as well, taking a picture that captures their wristbands as well as Dream's legs. 

"What are you doing?" Dream asked, peering at his phone. George just smiles, and sees that #GeorgeisvistingDream is trending #10 on Twitter. He shows it to Dream, and they both burst out laughing, scrolling through the tweets to see their stans losing their shit.

George goes to his page, and makes a new post; he adds the image, and gives it a caption.

_At the fair with Clay._

He posts it and the likes and retweets rush in, and the couple reads the comments, laughing for 10 minutes.

Dream wipes away a tear, and George chuckles, pocketing his phone. "Okay, George. What do you want to go on first?"

George looks around, overwhelmed. "Um, I'm not sure. You should just take me on a tour."

Dream grins. "You got it. Alright, one thing I would always do first is go to the petting zoo."

The brunette looks alarmed as he follows Dream. "Petting zoo?! Here?"

The blond nods, leading George by the hand. "Yup. Horses, a pony or two, pigs, sheep, you name it." 

For the next hour, George lets Dream drag him around, petting the horses and watching the sheep. George enjoys himself, holding Dream's hand for most of the petting zoo, subconsciously squeezing his hand when he gets excited. 

"Okay George, now we can do rides. What would you wanna do first?" Dream looks down at George, who is looking around wildly. George's eyes linger on the tall swings ride, and Dream smiles. "Alright. Let's go on those. I got us fast passes, which lets us cut in front of the line."

"Awesome." George says, his eyes bright. Dream leads him to the line, and people are climbing off of the swings. The guy begins counting off people in the fast pass line to go on the swing, and he stops at the person behind George, making both of them laugh. The two get swings that are next to each other, buckling in.

Dream takes his phone out, opening the camera setting. Him and George wait as other people get on, strapping themselves in. After a bit, the swings begin to rise, and George laughs in delight. Dream smiles, taking a few pictures. They reach the max height, and the machine begins turning them, making the swings separate. "George!" Dream calls over the music. His boyfriend looks at him, his eyes bright and his mouth open in a grin. Dream takes a bunch of pictures, and then George takes his phone out too. 

"Are you having fun?" He yells as he begins to record George, the wind rustling his hair and making it hard to see. 

George laughs, his head tilting back. "Fuck yeah!" Dream laughs, ending the video and turning off his phone. He closes his eyes as he feels the wind on his face, enjoying the feeling of flying. Dream looks over at George, who is staring at him with adoration in his eyes. Dream blushes, and laughs it off, turning away. He enjoys the ride, feeling sad as the spinning slows, and the rode begins to lower them. He looks over at George, who's hair is wind blown and fluffy. 

The two both get off, walking to the exit, hand in hand. "Where now?" Dream asks, looking down. 

"Hm... What if we just walk around and go with the flow?" George asks, his eyes wandering. 

Dream nods, grinning. "Alright."

The two walk around, mainly playing the side games, and they got henna drawings on their wrists; George got his clout goggles and Dream got a simple smile. It made them giggle, but they found it funny. They rode on a ride called the Zipper, where George never stopped screaming. Dream almost pissed his pants from laughing at George, so he had to bend over as he wheezed his breath away once they got off. 

They walked around for awhile, visiting the stalls that had shirts, souvenirs, and other mementos. George got a keychain and a collar for his cat, who he left with this mom. It begins to get dark, so Dream takes George to the ferris wheel. George laughs as he sees where they are going, looking at Dream. "Is this the part where we watch the sunset and kiss?"

Dream shrugs, getting in line. "Perhaps." They get waved in, and the walk up to the cart thing, climbing in. Dream settles in next to George, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as the man closes and locks the door. They move up so the people behind them can load in. Eventually, the ferris wheel begins moving, and Dream looks over at George, who is looking at the sunset, his eyes wide and his cheeks dusted with a light blush. 

"George." He murmurs, gently grabbing his chin and turning to him. George hums, looking into his eyes. "Are you having fun?" He asks, his voice gentle. George nods, leaning in for a kiss. They share a short and sweet kiss, pulling away when they get to the ground, and smiling as they slowly make their way up. George takes out his phone, taking a picture of the sunset. He hesitates before he looks at Dream.

"Can I take a picture of you? Of us, I mean. I won't post it." George sounds nervous, but Dream nods.

George turns his phone to the side, smiling into the camera. Dream gives a small smile, and George takes the picture. Dream takes out his phone, and sees the pictures he took of George. "Oh. Can I post these?" He asks George, who nods with a laugh.

George watches Dream post it, captioning it with _Swings :)._ He posts it, and likes start flooding in, and he shuts off his phone. They watch the sunset, the city lights slowly turning on. The ride comes to an end, and they get off. 

"I need to go to the bathroom." George announces, standing straight. Dream laughs, and points to the bathrooms nearby. 

"They're there. I'll be here waiting for you." George nods at Dream, walking to the bathroom. He waits in line for almost 5 minutes, and takes a leak quickly. He washes his hands, drying them as his pants as he walks out, looking for the tall blond he adores. After a bit, he sees him talking to a girl, and he narrows his eyes, a cold feeling striking his chest.

She's really pretty, dark brown skin and hair braided in long box braids. Her eyes are brown and almond shaped, her lashes long as she looks through them, flirting with him. She has a curvy body, in a crop top and shorts. Her teeth are white, and she touches Dream's arm as she laughs. 

Dream chuckles with her, not reacting to her touch. George watches for a bit as they interact, and feels a vein in his forehead almost pop when she grabs one of his biceps, her eyes widening. George makes his way, putting on a fake smile as he catches Dream's attention.

Dream tries to be as dry as possible, replying to the girl with short words. She is going on about something, not like he is paying attention. He would excuse himself so he could get to George, but she grabs his bicep, exclaiming at how firm it is. Dream is about to pull away from her and deny him, but he looks over and sees George making his way to them, his eyes burning with jealousy. Dream gulps as George walks up to them, smiling aggressively at the girl who is clinging on to him.

"Hey, Clay. I'm back. Who's this?" He asks, his voice polite yet dripping with venom. Dream pales at the use of his name, pulling away from the girl with a smile. The girl looks between them, pursing her lips. Something seems to click as her eyes widen, her eyes moving to Dream's face and back to George. Her hands cover her mouth.

"Oh my gosh- I'm sorry. You're-You're GeorgenotFound, right?" She asks. George nods, his anger sliding away bit by bit. She looks at Dream. "And you're..."

"Dream." He finished, smiling. The girl bows her head in shame, making Dream laugh.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry. Also um, I think... Oh wow seeing you is weird. Imma pretend you aren't here." She rambles, playing with a braid. Dream laughs, wheezing a bit which makes her eyes brighten up.

"Do you want a picture?" George asks, putting on a kinder smile. She nods, and Dream takes a picture of the two on the girl's phone. She runs off quickly, with one last look at Dream.

Dream turns to George, bewildered. "What was _that?"_

George glares at him. "So you were just gonna let her touch all up on you like that??" His words laced with anger.

Dream smiles. "No! I was gonna walk away before you walked up."

George rolls his eyes, and starts walking away. Dream walks after him, sighing as he called out to him. After a bit of ignoring him, George pulls him by his hand, walking to the back gates of the fair where there wasn't much light. He shoves Dream against the gate, kissing him aggressively, grabbing his bicep where the fan did. His nails dig into Dream's arm, making him wince. George bites Dreams bottom lip, drawing blood and making Dream grunt in pain. 

George pulls away, licking at the blood on his lip, giving Dream a withering glare. "Don't let that happen again, Clay."

Dream nods, feeling his cock twitch. George looks satisfied as he turns around, heading to a ride that has a bunch of carts that are going on a track.

_That was kinda hot._

-

After another few hours of eating food, riding until their near sick and looking at the city lights from the swings and the ferris wheel, they decide to head home. George has a few bags of things in tow, yawning. He nearly falls asleep as Dream drives home. 

He pulls into the parking lot, gently shaking George awake. His boyfriend yawns, stretching his arms. "Come on George, we gotta get back home."

"Mkay." George hums, getting out of the car. Dream wraps his arm around George's slim shoulders, and pulls him into his apartment. They slowly get changed together and climb into bed. Dream turns to his side, wrapping his arms around George as he spoons George, letting exhaustion take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Also sorry that I've been a bit behind, but I'll try to stay on schedule. But thank you guys for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up alone, and finds out that Dream is playing on the SMP without him, so he gets under the table to teach Dream a poorly thought out lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I figured that smut is a lil overdue so I wrote a whole chapter of it. This is almost 3k words of smut LMAO

George opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is that his back is cold. He sits up, looking at the empty bed. Annoyance flairs up as he walks towards Dream's studio room, opening the door to see him yelling at Quackity. His eyes narrow as he clears his throat, making Dream jump and excuse himself. He turns to George, a smile on his face.

"You didn't wake me up. Again." George watches as Dream smiles nervously, shrugging.

"I didn't want to wake you up, babe." Dream says, walking up to George, arms opening. George sways, moving out of Dream's way to go to the desk. he sits on it, opening up Twitter on his phone, looking at the comments on Dream's post. He was aware of Dream sitting down in his chair, pouting, but he ignored him. He saw most of the top replies, freaking out that they were together. Quackity commented 'very nice dream', and a few of their friends commented too. 

"Quackity, we aren't role playing today, shut the fuck up already." Dream rolls his eyes, killing Quackity. George hears their friend curse Dream out in Spanish, and he chuckles. 

"Everyone is going crazy on your post, the one with the video of me. That clip is already in edits all over TikTok and Insta." George murmurs, making Dream perk up at the attention.

"Yeah, I know. There's almost a million likes on it. Their little stan minds are probably going insane with thousands of scenarios." Dream chuckles after muting himself. 

George looks at Dream in thought, pursing his lips. "Is anyone streaming?" He asks innocently. 

Dream gives him a weird look but nods. "Yeah, Quackity is. Why?"

George doesn't respond, he just pushes Dream's chair back, and kneels between his legs. Dream pales, his eyes widening. "What are you doing?" He asks softly.

The brunette gives him a dirty look. "Teaching you a lesson. Unmute yourself and keep playing."

Dream nods, scooting closer to his desk and playing the game. George pulls down Dream's sweats, making him shift in his chair. George rubs Dream's cock through his boxers, looking up at his victim. He looks uncomfortable as he says something to Quackity, his voice breaking. George shifts, scooting closer as he feels Dream getting hard. He pulls back his underwear, revealing the half hard cock. George has of course felt Dream's dick but he hasn't had a close up of it, so he takes advantage of this opportunity.

Dream's cock is thick, with a few prominent veins wrapping around the tan shaft, his tip a nice shape. George swallows as the cock infront of him swells and gets bigger, the veins pulsing. George wraps his hand around Dream, getting a quiet grunt from above. George starts stroking Dream, using short flicks of his wrist as he moves his hands up and down slowly. Dream lets out a cough to hide a small moan, shifting his hips to thrust into George's hand. 

George uses his other hand, slowly getting the hang of jacking someone else off. His hands move in sync, occasionally brushing over Dream's tip, hypnotized by the feeling and by the sight of Dream, who seemed to be suffering. 

Dream is indeed suffering. He's having difficulty staying focused on the quest that Quackity and Sapnap are leading him on. A quest for netherite. But he has trouble keeping his grunts in as pleasure flows through his body, making him want to just focus on the person between his legs.

But he can't.

Because George would get mad and not talk to him for a bit.

So he suffers, laughing along at something Quackity says, looking at his chat to the side to make sure nobody suspects anything of him. Dream checks their cords as Quackity almost dies to an explosion. He tries to ignore the amazing feeling of George stroking him slowly. "Guys, we are too high, we need to get lower. Have you guys not gone netherite mining before-" Dream's voice breaks off as he feels something warm and wet surround his tip, so he looks at George, almost moaning out loud when he does. 

George has his mouth wrapped around Dream's tip, his eyes closed as he continues stroking with one hand. Dream watches silently as George's tongue flicks over Dream's urethra, making him grunt and thrust his hips, hitting the roof of George's mouth. George opens his eyes to glare at him, scraping his teeth on Dream's tip, earning a small yelp of surprise. George laughs quietly as he begins sucking, making Dream gulp.

"You good Dream?" Quackity's voice rings in his ear, and Dream forces a laugh. "Yeah, Patches just bit one of my toes." He hears Quackity exclaiming.

"Tiger does that too, the little shit! Why do cats do that, do they have a feet fetish or some shit?!" He yells, and then screams as Sapnap almost pushes him into lava. "Sapnap you idiot!"

"Shut up before I kill you." Sapnap taunts, crouching quickly infront of Quackity. 

Their argument fades from his ears as George begins slowly bobbing his head, taking more of Dream's cock in his mouth. Dream leans away from the mic, his breath becoming heavy as he keeps himself from face fucking George. George's lips are spread thin, and Dream feels his tongue run along the underside of him, flicking up and licking at the part where his shaft meets his tip. Dream bites his lip, pushing his hips to George, who looks at at him and meets his eyes. George's eyes get filled with arousal as he takes in Dream, taking almost all of Dream's cock with ease while he palms himself. 

Dream becomes aware of his friends calling his name, so he sits forward, swallowing. "Sorry, I got distracted with my cat. I'm back."

"We found ancient debris!" Quackity cheered. "I'm not gonna be broke anymore!" 

"Bullshit." Dream lets out a wheezy chuckle. "You'll always be the poor one in the server."

He glances at Quackity's chat, seeing a few _'he sounds sick, is Dre okay?'_ and _'why does he sound like that lol'._ Dream clenches his jaw as pleasure cources through him as George focuses on his tip, jerking him off with one hand and gently massaging his balls with the other. 

_Fuck, how is he so good at this?_ Dream thinks, cursing to himself. He takes a deep breath as the familiar knot in his stomach tightens. He thrusts lightly into George's mouth, figuring that he's turned on to the point of letting Dream do whatever he wants with him. And Dream's right, since George just moans lowly, the vibrations making Dream gasp.

"Shit.. Patches, get away from there!" He masks another groan by talking loudly, hoping to fool everyone. He looks over at the chat, his stomach flexing as the knot tightens, and he sees people laughing at him and praising his cat. Patches is probably in his actual room, sleeping on his bed but there's no way the chat can know that. 

Sapnap hums. "Patches is being a handful today." They watch Quackity shout and cower away from lava as it nearly drips onto him. 

"Yeah, she's being a brat," Dream mutters, grabbing a fistful of George's hair and gently guiding him to go faster, his lids heavy. George doesn't fight back, he just squeezes his eyes shut and moves his hands to his own cock, making Dream smirk.

"Listen, guys, I think I gotta go. Patches is being a pain in the ass. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" He says, glancing at the chat, who's still praising Patches. He begins to see byes in the chat, and he smiles at his friends say bye. He logs off and disconnects from the Discord, happy that he gets to pay full attention to the one on his cock.

Dream laces his fingers through George's hair, thrusting into his mouth slowly, letting his contained moans fall out of his mouth. 

"What happened to teaching me a lesson, huh?" He taunts, touching the back of George's throat, seeing tears run down his face as he gags. Dream moans at the sound, holding George down, and then pulling him back up for air. George doesn't respond as he looks up at Dream, his eyes half lidded with lust. He goes back down on Dream, taking half of his cock in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks. The knot in Dream's gut tightens even more, making him thrust harder and faster, moaning as he tilts his head back.

George moans against Dream's cock, sending vibrations that make Dream's cock leak.

Dream opens his eyes and sees George with his own dick in his hands, his eyes rolled back. 

With a low moan, Dream thrusts into George's mouth, keeping George rooted at his base, his nose buried in pubic hair as he cums down George's throat, his hips twitching as Dream gasps, seeing white behind his eyelids. He faintly hears a moan from below, and he opens his eyes and looks down at George. 

George pulls away from his dick, coughing up some of Dream's nut, which makes his tongue a transparent white. Dream looks further down, his dick getting hard again as he sees that George's hands are covered in his own nut. Dream smiles, tugging at George's hair.

"You liked getting face fucked, slut?" He hums, his voice dropping a few octaves as he grins. He feels happy when George reacts to it, nodding and biting his bottom lip. Dream yanks George up, shoving his tongue in his mouth and tasting his own semen. George moans, climbing onto his lap and pressing their hard cocks against each other, grinding. Dream yanks George's head by by his hair, biting his neck and giving him a dark hickey, loving the feeling of George's soft skin on his tongue. 

He grabs at George's ass, roughly massaging and kneading, making George arch his back against him. 

Dream gets a secure grip on George, and stands up, heading to his room. George takes the opportunity to give Dream hickeys on his neck, making the blond grunt. He sees Patches on the bed, and he shoos her out of his room, not wanting to see her Dad getting it on.

He throws George on his bed, taking off his shirt. George takes his off and Dream climbs onto him, licking from his bellybutton to his chin, grabbing his waist as he kissed George, grinding their cocks against each other. George moans, opening his mouth wider so Dream can suck on his tongue, to which he obliges to, their saliva mixing.

Dream makes his way to George's nipples, knowing how much he likes when he plays with them. He sucked on one, balancing himself with his left forearm on the bed next to George, and with his left hand, he starts jerking him off. George moans through his teeth, digging his nails into Dream's back. "Just like that- Fuck.." George whined, thrusting up into Dream's hand. Dream hums as he moves to the other nipple, sucking on it gently, making George shiver. Dream rubs his thumb all around George's tip, fingering the layered skin under his tip. 

Dream has an idea he thinks George will like, so he pulls away, observing George. The sight makes his cock throb. 

George is there, half naked, his cock red and twitching, his neck and chest layered with new hickeys and his nipples swollen. He's drooling, his brown eyes clouded with lust and his face flushed with pleasure. He seems to question why Dream pulled away when Dream leaned over to his end table, grabbing the lube. 

George was about ready to beg Dream to let him cum, but he reached into the end table, pulling out a decent sized bottle of lube, giving George a look filled with excitement. George bit his lip, shoving off his pj bottoms and underwear, watching as Dream does the same. George arches his back subconsciously as he sees Dreams cock, hanging proud, ignoring the way his cock drips at the sight. 

Dream smirks as his boyfriend eyes his dick with lust, fisting the sheets. "God you're such a whore. You're fucking _dripping_ for me," He says, flicking George's cock, making him gasp. Dream spreads George's legs, settling between his legs and eyeing his asshole. It's tight but anxiously clenching, waiting for Dream to penetrate it. Dream gulps as he lathers his fingers in lube, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. His boyfriend who is anxiously waiting, slowly stroking his cock. Dream puts more lube around George's ass, making the boy moan.

 _Here we go._ Dream thinks to himself.

He begins by slowly rubbing around George's asshole, relaxing it. He slowly enters his index finger, circling it centimeter by centimeter, relaxing and stretching George's hole. George moans quietly, his hole clenching around his finger, making Dream's cock twitch. Dream ends up reaching his last knuckle, and wriggles his finger around. He purses his lips as he curls his fingers down, wondering where the prostate is. He decides to curl his finger up, rubbing the walls. George gasps, his hole tightening, making Dream smirk.

"That's your prostate, baby."

George moans, rotating his hips a bit. Dream keeps rubbing George's prostate, while circling his finger around to stretch his hole more so he can fit another finger. He gulps as he reaches for George's cock, licking the underside, making George buck his hips, his eyes rolling back. Dream begins to add another finger after adding more lube, slowly stretching George.

George, on the other hand is on the brink of orgasm. Between Dream sucking on his tip, and the pleasure from being fingered, he was close. He can't begin to imagine how actually dick in ass sex will feel, since it's mind blowing right now. 

"F-Fuck! Just like that, Daddy, please don't stop!" George whines, feeling Dream quicken his pace. "I'm close, fuck.. ngh.." George says between moans, thrusting into Dream's mouth. His eyes roll back even further, and he hears a deep rumbling in his ears. Cum explodes out of George's cock, making George's stomach clench as George sits up a bit as he sits up a bit, moaning wildly. George lays back down, his back arching and his hips twitching as Dream fingers him through his orgasm. George feels tears run down his face as he whines from over-stimulation. 

Dream watches his boyfriend orgasm, almost cumming from the sight of him falling apart. 

George opens his eyes to see Dream climb over his body, pushing George against the head board. Dream shoves his cock in his face, and George happily takes it in his mouth with no hesitation. Dream moans as he thrusts into George's mouth, clenching the top of the headboard. George focuses on breathing through his nose and keeping his teeth from connecting with Dream's dick. More tears fall as Dream ruthlessly pounds his mouth, his balls slapping against George's chin.

 _I can't wait till he fucks me like this._ George can't help but think, his cock getting hard and leaking pre-cum. 

"Fuck, you're so good with your mouth, I'd think you were a slut if you weren't a virgin." Dream curses, yanking on the roots of George's hair, making George moan as he reaches down to play with his own cock.

Dream's thrusts begin to get erratic as his moans and breaths get louder, and George feels the knot in his stomach begin to tighten.

"Fuck... You're such a good boy. You better swallow my cum you fucking bitch." Dream moans as he slams into George's face, staying there as he orgasms, his hips shaking as he leans over, gasping. George cums into his hands as well, moaning softly. 

Dream leans back after recovering from his Earth shattering orgasm to see his boyfriend knocked out, tears and left over cum staining his face. Dream pants as he looks down to see more cum on George's hand and he smiles softly. 

_This was crazy, but fuck he's a mess._ Dream grabs a rag and wets it, gently cleaning the saliva and cum from his cock. He slips on briefs, wetting the rag again and wiping George's cum from his stomach and hands. Dream also gently fingers out most of the lube from George's ass, and wipes his cock and around his ass. Dream goes into the guest bedroom, and gets some of George's boxer briefs, slipping them on him. Lastly, the tall blond gets a wet wipe and gently wipes at the dried tears and cum that are on George's face and neck. 

_I really made a mess of him._ He thinks, before throwing the wipe and rag away, and climbing into bed with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I switch from past to present tense, I know it can be confusing but its an annoying habit lol. Also George tends to be more action driven during sex while Dream is more vocal lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells Sapnap about him and George, but it seems Sapnap already knows. This makes them replan their trip to Miami, and things get heated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. I am realizing I used George's name way too much in a paragraph and its making me want to die. THAT is why I'm supposed to reread. Man. I also just wanted to write more smut, experimenting with stuff since this book is gonna end in like 2-4 chapters I think. Also when I wrote end table, i meant night stand. I mix those up a lot.

Dream wakes up to his phone ringing, and he picks it up before it wakes up George. He looks at the time and it's around 4pm.

"What do you want, Nick?" He groans quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"What, did you just wake up?" Nick asks, his voice curious.

Dream nods. "Yup."

"Oh. That's interesting. Busy morning?" Nick asks, his voice sly. 

Dream furrows his eyebrows, deciding to avoid the question. "Uh, I guess I don't know. George and I went to the fair last night and that was tiring." 

"Oh, yeah I saw your tweets. How was your date?" Nick sounds dismissive.

"Uh, it was good. Um, speaking of which, George and I are together now. As of like. The day before yesterday." Dream murmured, looking at George's sleeping face.

"Yeah I kind of figured out. That video you posted of George was kind of romantic. There's been a few fanfics already about what y'all are doing. Speaking of which, what was going on this morning?"

Dream froze. "What do you mean? When I left? I told you it was Patches, she was chewing up wires and getting into shit."

Nick giggles. "Yeah, sure. So then why did I hear a moan?" 

The blond's mind races, trying to think of when George moaned. _Oh. It was when he started dominating George._ "I dunno what you're talking about, Patches-"

Nick bursts out laughing. "Oh quit the lies. Don't worry, only Quackity and I heard the moan, the chat didn't. That was George, wasn't it?"

Dream groans. "Yeah, it was. George was mad that I didn't wake him up to play again, so he got under the table and, you know."

He can basically hear Nick smiling. "Wow. Who knew George is such a freak. Is that also why you left early, so you guys could have _vigorous sex?"_

Dream chuckled. "Was vigorous, but it wasn't quite sex. Anyways, you said Quackity heard. Did he say anything?"

"He texted me in Discord, asking if I heard anything so I said no. You two gotta be careful." Nick's voice got quiet.

Dream was about to say something, but then George starts to move, stretching his arms up and squeezing his eyes closed. He yawns, and sits up, looking down at Dream. "What time is it?" He asks.

"Like 4. But Sapnap is on the phone right now. And I just told him about us." Dream explains slowly, smiling as George lays his head on his bare chest.

"Mm." He hums, closing his eyes.

"Uh, anyways. Since I don't want to third wheel when we all hang out, why don't we invite Bad?" Nick asks, his voice hiopeful.

Dream smiles. "I don't see why not. We'll take a road trip to Miami, hit up a few clubs and go to the beach."

"Yes!! And we can get 2 rooms, Bad and me, and you and George! This sounds awesome, I can't wait! This is actually what I wanted to talk about, so you and George can go back to doing couple shit. Just be careful if you guys get freaky on stream cause that would be a disaster." Nick chuckles.

"Alright, alright. Go away already." George grumbled, rubbing his cheek against Dream's chest, making Dream chuckle.

"Fuck you George. Anyways, I'll tell Bad, so you guys can arrange the flight tickets. Talk to you later."

"Alright." Dream hears Nick hang up, and he sets his phone down by his pillow, wrapping his arms around George. "Nick figured out what we were doing yesterday, and I think Alex has suspicions. So behave when I'm on other people's streams, okay?" He runs his hand though George's already messy hair.

"No promises." George murmurs, taking a deep breath. He presses his bare torso against Dream's side, throwing his leg over Dream's legs. "Last night was really fun." He says after awhile, rubbing his hand over Dream's stomach. 

"Yeah, you seemed to really enjoy it." Dream chuckles, gently yanking at the roots of George's hair. 

George chuckles as well. "I couldn't think straight. Are you always that rough?" 

Dream hums, thinking. His ex only liked it rough occasionally, she was into just the basic stuff. And he never really wanted to get rough with his past hook ups, and one of his other ex's let him get rough. "Usually no, either because of personal preference or because the other person didn't like it. You seem to love it, so I don't really hold back." He pauses as George links their fingers together.

"Yeah, I do love it. Can't wait till I can feel the actual thing." George snakes his hand down Dream's torso, palming Dream's dick through his briefs. Dream smiles as George flips, sitting on Dream's thighs as he slides his briefs down. 

"We're doing this again?" Dream raises his brows as George scoots down, rubbing Dream's shaft.

George nods, "Yup." Dream grunts as George takes him in his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip. As he does this, he lets drool come out of his mouth and drip onto Dream's cock. He takes the tip in his mouth again, closing his eyes and bobbing his head lightly to coat it in his saliva. He hears Dream let out a sigh, his hand weaving into George's hair. The brunette flicks his tongue over the urethra, lightly digging his tongue into it, moaning when Dream's grip gets tighter. George moves on, taking more of Dream's cock, coating more of it in his saliva, which begins to make wet noises, which makes his dick hard. He feels saliva welling up in his mouth, but he pushes it onto Dream's dick, and he reaches and begins to stroke Dream's balls. This draws a low moan from Dream, his cock throbbing in George's mouth.

George wraps one of his hands around Dream's dick, following his mouth and stroking the parts he can't get to yet. His hand quickly becomes coated in saliva and pre-cum, and George gets on his knees, trying to rub his hard on with his legs. Dream must see him do this, because he pulls George off of his dick, which confuses George. Dream guides George so that George has his ass in Dream's face, and Dream's cock in his. George manages to take off his briefs, and Dream grabs him by the top of his thighs, pulling him back, and George readjusts so that his knees are on either side of Dream's head. He looks back, and sees Dream smirk at him, and Dream moves his hips so his cock presses against George's cheek. "Go on." He says.

Dream feels George begin to suck him off, moaning at the messy feeling. He turns his attention to the ass in his face, grabbing both cheeks and spreading them, revealing the slightly loose hole that twitches. He bites the left one, licking and sucking on it while massaging the other, which makes George moan, sending jolts of pleasure through Dream. Dream switches cheeks, while rubbing the outside of George's hole. He drags George back, so that he can fit the wet cock in his mouth. The feeling is weird, since he is upside down, but Dream slowly gets the hang of sucking on it. George helps him by gently thrusting, and Dream almost chokes on the feeling of his throat being fucked, but he holds it in. 

He opens his eyes, and his hands move towards George's hole, realizing he doesn't have the lube on hand. He glances over to the side, but his eyes widen as George thrusts harder into his mouth, and he pulls away with a moan as George sucks on his balls, jerking him off. Dream reaches to the night stand, and grabs the lube, his breath heavy. He coats his fingers, and looks back at George's hole, his mouth watering.

George has never had much body hair, so it isn't a surprise when he doesn't have a lot of pubes around his ass. Not that Dream cares. But Dream leans in, gripping the thin thighs on either side of his head and licks George's hole. This makes George flinch as he pauses on Dream's dick, his breathing heavy. Dream licks again, closing is eyes as he gets George's entrance wet, slipping his tongue in. George moans, his dick leaking pre-cum on Dream's chest. Dream curls his tongue up, hoping that it's long enough to reach his prostate. It sort of is, and George whines as Dream licks at it, his hand moving to jerk George off. Dream thrusts up, his cock hitting George on his chin, and George follows Dream's wishes. 

Dream takes his tongue out, licking George's hole and the spot between his balls and hole, giving a few hickeys in the process. He moves back to the hole, sucking on it and licking, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out. George moans, his cock dripping. Dream moves his mouth and plays with George's tip, moaning at the vibrations sent through his dick as George moans around it. He begins to thrust into George's mouth, and he inserts his finger into George, making George moan louder as he comes into contact with his prostate. Dream sucks on George's balls gently, rolling them around with his tongue. George begins to shake above him, moaning as he slobbers on Dream's cock. 

Then, Dream's phone rings. He growls in frustration when he see's Bad's name. He tries to ignore it to keep paying attention to George, but it doesn't work. "You better be quiet or I wont let you cum for the next few days." Dream warns, and George nods and continues sucking. Dream moans lowly, grabbing the phone and picking up.

"Hello?" Dream asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hi, Clay! Nick called and told me that we are going on a trip to Miami! Is this true?" His high voice rings out as Dream slowly fingers George, making him tremble.

"Uh, yeah. We're gonna do it next month, when Nick comes. So I was planning on booking you a few days after Nick arrives, and I'll buy your ticket back." Dream pauses as George sucks on his tip, clenching his jaw to keep himself from moaning. In return, Dream adds another finger, getting rougher. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes! How are you and George?" He asks with a smile.

Dream lets out a faint laugh, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels his stomach knot. "Truth be told we are a bit busy right now. But I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem Clay. Talk to you later!" Bad hangs up and Dream lets out a moan and George does too.

"I'm close baby," Dream moans, jerking George off faster. George nods, deep throating Dream.

Dream moans as he takes George's tip in his mouth, sucking and licking at the smooth surface. George trembles above him, whining and moaning as Dream got rougher with his ass, moving his fingers faster and harder, rubbing on the prostate. Dream moans, his stomach clenching as he thrusted into George's mouth, on the brink of orgasm. George moans loudly as he cums, his cum spurting on Dream's mouth, his asshole pulsing around Dream's fingers. The vibrations push Dream over the edge, making him moan around George's cock, cumming in his warm mouth. He pulls away from George, the taste of his cum on his tongue, and George pulls away too. 

They both moan lightly as they come down from their orgasms, George's legs failing as he falls onto Dream. Dream pants, taking his fingers out of George and letting his arm go limp.

After a few minutes, George shakily moves off of Dream, flopping over, staring at the ceiling, his hand on his stomach.

"Did... Did you give me a rimjob?" George asks quietly.

Dream sat back on his elbows. "Did you not like it?"

"No, it felt really good. But... Didn't it taste weird?" George covered his face with his arm, making Dream smile.

"I mean, yeah. But if we prep you properly next time it'll be fine." Dream climbs over George, not bothering to pull his breifs over his now hanging cock, moving his arms.

George is blushing, but he smiles. "Alright."

Dream goes in for a kiss, but stops at the last second. "Let's go shower together." 

George nods, and Dream rolls off of him, slipping off his briefs. He hears George behind him, and he walks into the bathroom. He starts running hot water, and he turns to see George with his eyes on his ass. Dream smirks. "Like what you see?"

George rolls his eyes, not responding. Dream tests the shower and then gets in, moving the shower to the side and offering room for George, who steps in without hesitation. Dream gets his shampoo, and runs it through George's hair, rubbing his scalp. George sighs, leaning his head back. Dream rinses it out, shielding George's eyes from the water spray. He coats his hair in conditioner, and goes to rinse it out when George slaps his hands away and grabs the shampoo bottle, looking at Dream expectantly. Dream leans down, and closes his eyes as George runs his hand through his hair. He rinses it out, and Dream tilts his head and kisses George. 

George laughs, conditioning Dream's hair and rinsing it. Dream gets a loufa, squirting soap on it and rubbing it against itself, and began washing George. George rinses himself off, and begins scurbbing at Dream, and they share another kiss. 

"Is there lube in you?" Dream asks when they're rinsed off. 

"Yeah, I think. But I can-" George stopped when Dream turned him around, and kneeling down. The water sprays his back gently, and he spreads George's ass. "Dream, you don't have to." 

"Shush." Dream says gently, inserting a finger in. George puts his hands on the wall, bracing himself. 

_Maybe.. Maybe we can go all the way._ Dream thinks faintly. 

He swirls his finger around, making a scooping motion when he felt the lube. It makes George grunt, and Dream can see his cock twitching. Dream scoops almost all of it out, but he adds another finger, stretching George. He still makes scooping motions, and bends his finger to George's prostate, making him moan lowly. Dream's not sure what he's doing, but he kept going. Eventually, he leans in, licking at George's hole and jerking him off. 

"Clay-" George moans softly, pushing against Dream. 

He pulls away, gently nipping at George's ass. "Yes?"

"Please..." He whines. "Please fuck me!" 

Dream's cock hardens at the thought of fucking George. "Soon, baby. But not now." He begins licking George's hole again, pushing his tongue in every time he licks. George's legs tremble as he moans, pushing back on Dream's face. Dream begins tongue fucking him, flicking his tongue around, and licking at his prostate. At the same time, he plays with George's tip, squeezing it slightly. George lets out a moan that ends in a whine, which makes Dream throb. 

After a bit, Dream pulls away, his mind clouded with lust. He lines his tip with George's hole, and George pushes back on him. But with a groan, Dream slips his cock under George's, squeezing his thighs together. He moans in George's ear, and bites his neck harshly as he thrusts between his thighs, trying not to slip on the wet bathtub. He looks at the side of George's face, and see his eyes rolled back and his moan open as he moans and drools. This makes Dream thrust harder, feeling that knot form. 

"I'll fuck this hole soon, just not now baby." Dream slaps George's ass, making him moan.

"O-Okay Daddy-" George moans, putting his forehead on the cold shower wall.

The word makes Dream growl, and he begins jerking George off so he can cum with him, which makes George tremble. 

Dream's moans get louder as he gets closer to cumming, gripping onto George's hips, focusing on the thought of their cocks rubbing together. "Fuck, cum with me George, cum with me-" Dream cuts off with a moan, and George nods, panting.

They close their eyes as they moan, Dream seeing white and George seeing stars as he gasped, spraying cum on the shower wall. Dream leans over him, moaning loudly as he finishes cumming, his grip on George's hips getting tighter. 

They both calm their breathing down, and George turns to Dream and gives him a long and sweet kiss. 

"Let's head to bed, I'm tired." George says gently, turning off the water after they washed his cum off the wall.

"Anything you want." Dream kisses the top of his head, and grabs two towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not editing. but Merry Christmas of happy holidays!!! Also yall CANNOT tell me dream isnt a freak. Cant convince me otherwise. But bye quackity is being so wise on bad's stream, good bye.


	8. A Look At Dream's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of back story of before this story, of how Dream felt and what he went though after his ex kinda. It's very messy since it's Dream's train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda in my feels rn. And it's 1am and raining. Why wouldn't I write something like this? It would be a crime not to lol. Chapter is really short tho

Dream opens his eyes, yawning quietly. He feels George shift in his arms, and he smiles, holding him tighter. They're spooning, which George being the little spoon as always.

He never _dreamed_ that this would happen. After his ex, he was basically hopeless on love; afterall, why would he deserve to be loved if someone like her cheated? But George was there for him, and Nick was too, but George was there in a different way. He never made Dream talk about his feelings, he would just _be there._ No talking necessary, they'd either be there on a call, or playing Minecraft. Dream could wake George up in the middle of an anxiety attack, or a depressive episode and he would be there for him, be his company. Maybe that's when it started, the feelings for George.

The whispering laughter, the late night calls, the friendly flirting to entertain the viewers.

And then it wasn't just to _entertain the viewers._

The late night calls had gotten more precious, he resented leaving.

The flirting began to feel so real, and Dream couldn't stop.

The yearning feeling for the one half way across the world, the aching lust for him bit at him. But as long as he was with George, he would be happy. Even if George fell for someone else or stopped playing on the SMP, Dream would still know that George was the one that soothed and healed his broken heart and bad habits. Those thoughts had caused a great turmoil in him, sending him through multiple episodes of manic breakdown. 

Each of which George would be there, so the cycle was endless. 

Until one day, George had mentioned he didn't have an interest in dating anyone. 

_"So, Gogy. Any special women out there? Or men?" Tommy asked, laughing._

_Dream clenched his jaw, not wanting to hear the answer while he mined for some diamonds._

_"Actually, no. I have no time for other people."_

Dream had felt like his heart exploded, he was so happy. He could have George all to himself, with no one else to get in the way. 

When Dream first called George late at night for him and early morning for George, George had been asleep. Dream had been in the midst of a breakdown, wanting to hear his friend's voice. So when George didn't answer, his brain shut down and he had thrown up on his floor.

But an hour later, George called back, and Dream was gasping for air, wondering what his worth as a human was. He had calmed him down with his gentle, sleepy voice, and ended up talking him to sleep. Dream explained to him what happened, and George had programed his phone to ring when Dream calls, so that wouldn't happen again.

That had made Dream cry, sniffling and sobbing. He wanted to be held, he wanted to feel loved, but this is the closest he could get to it.

Sure, he could find someone to hook up with, that wasn't hard. But whenever he would swipe on Tinder, he couldn't help but wish it was George. He had tried, at one point, to sleep with a girl, but he had to leave before she could even touch his jeans. It wasn't her, he just wished it was George unbuttoning his jeans. He didn't want to humiliate her if he couldn't get it up, so leaving was the best option. 

George was always on his mind, whether it be when Dream was scrolling through TikTok, with his family, or editing videos. 

_It was always George._

He had gotten so... obsessed, that the thought of George being on Love or Host had infuriated him. 

But Dream wasn't a yandere or anything of the sort, he was just blinded at the thought that it would be just the two of them.

He had taken a short break after that, trying to gather his feelings.

He had managed to sort his feelings, and decided once again that he just needed George as a friend. That's all.

It hurt him, but that's what would be best for them.

And that had made Dream happy. 

But one day. 

_"So Dream," Quackity asked on a Discord call with multiple people in it. "Do you have a girl? Girl friend? Girl hook up?"_

_Things had become quiet as everyone waited for an answer. Quackity, Tommy, Nick and George were in the call, and they all knew how bad his ex had hurt him. Nick had probably told them._

_"Well." That's all Dream had said.  
_

_"Well, what?" George asked. Dream paused, wondering if he had imagined the coldness in his voice._

_"Well, it's a mess y'know" He decided to bait George. "Trying to see if I want to date someone or if I just want a hook up is hard."_

_Quackity let out hysterical laughter. "How hard it must be to have so many women flocking to your sides." He yelled while laughing._

_"Have you decided?" George asked, his voice analytical._

_"Nope." Dream had said. "Guess I'll have to try the second option first."_

_He heard some shuffling, and switched to Discord to see that it was George. "Well, have fun."_

The jealousy he had heard in George's voice had made him smile, even if it was over the women Dream would hook up with.

He ended up not hooking up with a women. 

At one point after he realized his feelings, somewhat in December of 2020, he had tried thinking of being with guys. Sexually. But the thought had made him feel sick, being with someone who wasn't-

_George._

At another point, he had thought that he had relied on George too much. 

_"Do I bother you?" He had asked quietly, staring at the clock on his night stand. It said 4am._

_"No. Why do you ask?" George's voice is gentle as it always is when Dream calls him in the morning._

_"I just... I always call you. Don't you get tired of it, isn't it exhausting?" Dream's voice wavered, not wanting to hear the answer._

_"No."_

_It was only one word, but George said it so firmly that it had calmed Dream down._

_"Alright." Dream said softly._

_"Are you gonna stream today?" George asked._

The conversation had kept going.

George had always been his comfort person, ever since they were young. Sapnap is the one he could rant angrily to, talk shit on people, but George is the person who he can call in the middle of being sad, who would comfort him. That's probably why he fell for him, because he's so caring when he is off stream. 

Dream looks down at George, who is asleep in his arms. 

_I love you._

Dream snuggles into George, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this confuses you. Lol. Anyways, hope you all have a good day. Haven't been feeling good, so chapters may be delayed for a bit but sexy time is coming soon and its gonna be a long chapter >:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on a date to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm stalling, yes I'm having a writers block. Can't figure out how to write a certain chapter smh. But i guess they are over due for some fluff.

George glares at Dream as he's shaken awake. "What do you want?"

The blond just grins at him. "Get up, let's go to the beach."

George groans, rolling over. "Why can't we stay inside?"

Dream rolls his eyes. "We've been inside for like 5 days, you need some sun." _And you always try to seduce me, and I can't keep up with it._

When George doesn't respond, Dream yanks the blankets off and picks him up, making George yell in surprise. This makes Patches wander into the room, watching them. George wraps his arms around Dream's neck, his eyes wide. Dream begins to spin, laughing as George tucks his head and closes his eyes. "Dream! Put me down!"

He wheezes, gently setting George on the bed, who glared at him. "Why are you so active?"

Dream shrugs. "Dunno. But get ready, we're gonna have a picnic on the beach, and maybe swim. Does that sound good?" He gives George a bright smile.

George purses his lips, giving into the smile. "Fine. but you pack the food and everything." 

Dream grinned even wider. "Alright, princess. Just sit there and look pretty." He kissed George on the forehead before getting up and heading to the kitchen, not seeing George blush. 

George sits on the bed for a second before going to the dresser and getting some shorts. Dream had moved his stuff a few days ago into his room, so George didn't have to waste time going back and forth. George stared at his clothes, not knowing what shirt he should choose since they were a mess. He decided to go with a white shirt, which could never go wrong with his grey shorts. He brushes his teeth, and takes a few minutes to look at the hickeys on his neck. Hickeys actually are scattered across his torso, some new and some old, so his shirt will probably stay on. Not like he would have taken it off anyways. He sniffs and walks to the kitchen to see Dream making a few sandwiches. George grabs some chips and throw it in the bag Dream set on the counter, gently nudging Patches away from it. 

She meows in protest, so George pets her as she rolls, admiring her pattern. Dream gives him a hug, taking a break from making food as he puts his chin on George's head. George smiles, and they pet Patches, making the cat extremely happy.

_Like a family._

George's eyes widen at the thought, but then he realizes it isn't really a bad one. They stay like that for a minute before Dream gets back to making the food, and George watches. Dream wraps the sandwiches in plastic wrap, and neatly puts them in the bag. He reaches in the fridge, pursing his lips and gets a few yogurts, looking confused, so George steps in, looking through his pantry, getting any sweets he sees, throwing them in the bag and letting Dream organize it. He throws in some packaged seaweed, and then turns to Dream. "Is there any bags with thermal lining or something?"

Dream nods, reaching into the bottom of the pantry and getting a bag. He watches as George reaches into the back of his fridge, grabbing the pack of untouched beers and putting them in there. George also grabs waters, cheese sticks and pepperoni. He looks at Dream, and gives him a smile. 

Dream shrugs, zipping the bag shut. "What happened to me doing all the work?"

"You looked like you needed help." George went on his tiptoes, pressing his lips against Dream's. The taller one wraps his hands around his waist, squeezing lightly. George pulls away, leaning in for a hug, closing his eyes when Dream's arms wrap around him. He feels Dream sigh, and he squeezes him.

They stay like that for a few moments, just taking each other in, Dream rubbing George's back. _He gives amazing hugs._ The thought makes George smile as he feels himself get drowsy; this makes him pull away with a yawn. "Alright. We should head out." 

Dream nods. "Yeah. You should bring your colorblind glasses." 

George purses his lips. "Uh, why?" 

"Because I want you to." Dream says flatly, making George giggle.

"Alright. Give me a moment." George goes to their- Dream's- room, and searches through the drawers of the dresser. After a few seconds he finds the glasses, and slowly puts them on. He can never prepare himself for the drastic change in colors, his world becoming much much brighter. He makes his way out, his eyes going to Dream as he nears him. Dream smiles as George admires his eyes, being able to see the true colors. Dream doesn't show any sign of discomfort, letting George admire him. George finally takes off the glasses, folding them and putting them in his pocket. Him and Dream both grab a bag and slowly make their way to Dream's car, in a comfortable silence. 

Dream drives towards the beach, and the drive is long. He massages George's leg as they sing along to the radio, and George takes selfies of them both, saving it to the album titled 'Clay' in his photos. George manages to sneak Dream a few kisses, smiling as he looks out the window and watches the scenery. 

After awhile they get to the beach, and Dream struggles to find parking. After some false hope and a bit of road rage, he managed to park somewhere by a bunch of mini stores.

"Do you wanna walk around first, or do you want to go to the beach and relax?" Dream asks, looking over at George. George thinks for a bit. 

"Let's walk around, I'm kind of hungry." 

Dream nods and they get out. George decides to put on his glasses, taking in the colorful world as he goes over the colors, testing himself. He looks around, and sees a few gay couples holding hands, and nobody is giving them a second glance, and this fuels his confidence as he hold's Dream's hand, hoping nobody recognizes them. Dream smiles down at him and they spend the next 30 minutes walking around and getting small bags of candy and toys. Dream has a small bag, so he stashes away the candy for later use. 

George smiles as he looks at the lively area, having to squeeze through people to get to the next store. He sees something that piques his interest. "Is the clam chowder good?"

"Fuck yeah. It'll be a long wait though, are you alright with that?" Dream squeezes his hand as he looks at the store and the long line. But George just nods and they get in line, which sort of wraps outside of the small shop. George stands by the wall, and Dream stands next to him, shielding him from the other people. Dream wraps his arm around George's shoulders, and they wait quietly in line. 

George looks around, still taking in the colors. He doesn't wear his glasses often, but often enough to where he has all the colors memorized. It'll forever surprise him, though, since he grew up in a world that looks so different and dried out. He snapped to attention when they move forward, and they eventually get the clam chowder that they wanted. They find a table and sit down, and George admires the bread bowl with clam chowder, and he begins to eat, taking off his glasses.

"Holy shit," He moans. "This is so good."

Dream lets out a small wheeze, his face darkening. "Yup. It's my favorite place to get clam chowder, I used to always come here with my Dad." He keeps eating, and George watches him with a smile. 

He admires Dream's beauty as he eats sloppily, dripping clam chowder down his chin, which makes George roll his eyes. "You have shit on your chin."

Dream wipes his chin, smiling, his cheeks filled with food. George's heart throbs at the sight, so glad that Dream is his, and nobody else's. George scoots closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. Dream hums, smiling and eating more. After a bit, they get up and keep walking, Dream telling childhood memories and George listening quietly, smiling. They make their way back to the car, and they get the chairs, blanket, bags, and an umbrella heading to the beach. 

"So do you want to go by the pier, the rocks, or in the middle?" Dream asked, scoping out empty places. George looked. There were a lot of people in the middle, and it would be colder by the pier.

"Uh, let's do the rocks." There's less people, so George can do what he wants with him. Dream nods and they carry their haul to a place within the rocky sandy area, and they set up their base. After a bit , Dream settle in the chair that's low to the ground. George stares, pursing his lips, and then sits between his legs. Dream wraps his arms around him without a second thought, resting his chin on George's head. 

George hums, looking out at the beach, and puts on his glasses. He admires the sparkling water, and he can hear the shouts of children as they play. 

Dream rubs his arms slowly, making George's eyelids droop as his breaths begin to get heavier. The distant sound of the waves and Dream's breathing lull him to sleep.

After a bit, Dream frowns, wondering why George is so quiet; usually he would have made some type of snarky comment on someone walking by. He peeks around George's head to see that he is asleep, a small smile on his face. Dream's heart melts, so he takes a picture of George. He laughs softly, and tweets out a photo of the beach, with no caption. He watches as his friends comment and joke around, and Sapnap teases at his arrival to Orlando, and there are hundreds of comments under his.

That's right. Nick is coming soon, and so is Bad. Dream strokes George's arm, leaning his head back in thought. He had already planned everything out, and he had gotten the hotel reservations and VIP to the bars they wanted to go to. Dream had forced Bad to accept the invite to stay at Dream's house by telling him that he and George would stay in his room while Nick and Bad can stay in the guest room. Dream and George told their friend that they're dating. Bad had done the _"Finally, only took you guys like 10 years"_ charade, but Dream knew that he was happy for them. 

He looks out at the beach, wondering if George would want to walk along the water. He plays with George's fluffy hair, smiling as he sighs in his arms.

"George." Dream pinches his cheeks, and George groans and swats his hands away, making Dream chuckle. "George, wake up. We gotta eat and drink all this stuff. Come on." 

George sits up, giving him a dirty look and sitting in his own chair and crossing his arms. Dream snickers, opening the bags and giving George some food and a beer. George eats some chips while he wakes up, and soon he's drinking and eating quickly.

"I'm excited for Sapnap and Bad to come," George says. "We're overdue for a Dream Team Trip."

Dream laughs. "I know. Corona really fucked things over for us. But we're doing it now, and it will be a lot of fun." He smiles as he takes a sip from his beer, looking out at the beach. 

"Mhm. I haven't been to the beach in awhile." George says, his voice gentle. "I'm glad you brought me here."

Dream nods, smiling gently. It's like he never stops smiling when he's with George. "Me too."

They sit in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

-

They had packed up all of their stuff, somewhat drunk, and decided to take a long walk until they were sober enough to drive home. The sky had begun to have hints of yellow and orange as the time passed. Dream and George walked hand in hand, on the shoreline.

"It's really nice over here." George murmurs, closing his eyes. "I wish I could stay here forever."

Dream stays quiet as he thinks. The thought of George returning back to the UK hurts him. It took so long to have him, to get to hold him, and he was just gonna leave for a few months. He had tried to avoid the thought, but it's futile. They were gonna have to have this talk eventually, a talk on what they would do and how they would visit each other. But not now. He doesn't want the mood to change.

"Me too. I like it here, the beach. It's calming." Dream stops and lets the water wash over his feet, and George sways next to him. George doesn't have a high tolerance to alcohol, he's small and had more beer than Dream, so he was pretty drunk. Dream has a small buzz, but just enough for him to feel relaxed and good. He looks down, watching the sand slowly bury his feet. 

"Clay."

He looks at George, and George lays a gentle kiss on his lips. George pulls away and the setting sun makes his skin glow and turns his dark eyes into pools of dark honey. Dream's heart almost explodes as he takes in the beauty of his boyfriend.

"I love you."

Dream's eyes widen as he takes in the words, looking into George's eyes. He sees no jokes there, only seriousness and adoration. 

"I love you too." Dream says with a smile, grabbing George's hand. "I love you so much."

This makes a lazy smile spread on George's face as his cheeks redden. "I know." He giggles and turns to walk away, swinging his arms with each step. Dream follows him, laughing. Dream leads him to a path where they can sit on a few rocks and watch the sun set in peace. They get there in time, sitting on the rocks as the sun begins to hide behind the ocean. Dream steps back, taking a picture of George with his back to the camera with the setting sun in the back. He posts it on Twitter to feed his fans.

He sits back down by George who slips his glasses, gasping at all the colors. Dream wraps his arm around him as they watch the sun slowly fall, the sky darkening. 

"It's so beautiful." George whispers.

Dream chuckles softly. "What, you've never looked at a sunset with those?"

"I have, but this time it's special. Because I'm with you." George murmurs, looking at Dream's lips. 

Dream doesn't respond, but instead he kisses him softly, feeling the warmth of George's cheeks. He pulls away, pulling George into his lap as they watch the sun disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through stuff so i havent been updating. But im so glad dream didnt show his face lol im so not ready. Another short chapter but i think its very cute. I hope you guys enjoy. ALSO! I see your comments, I just keep forgetting to respond bc im doing a lot. But i appreciate all the comments, they give me inspiration to write!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and steamy after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thank you fir the kind words. Hope you enjoyed them being all cute cause there isnt too much of that.

Dream and George had taken another stroll along the beach, under the stars and holding hands. They had stayed at a nearby park until most people left the beach, so now it's close to 1am as they walk back to Dream's car.

George had sobered up a little, drinking water as they walk down the empty streets, hand in hand.

"It's beautiful here." George whispers, shivering and clutching Dream's arm.

Dream smiles gently at his lover, loving the way the street lights make him look soft. "Yeah, it is." George is still a bit flushed from when he was flat out drunk, but Dream adores the way it makes him look. Now they walk, alone in an empty street. Dream has an idea, and takes his phone and asks his older sister if she can check up on Patches. She responds immediately, claiming she was already in his apartment, making him roll his eyes. Of course she is. She made a key so she can come whenever she visits town.

"It's a bit late, and I don't feel like driving home. Why don't we stay in a hotel?" Dream gives George a side glance, basically hearing his thoughts of having sex. 

_Guess I can indulge on his desires._

"Yeah, let's do it." George stares up at the stars, a smile on his face. 

Dream nods, looking up near hotels and choosing the one with the highest rating. It will probably be expensive, not that Dream minds. The drive is 10 minutes, so he drags George to the car. George hums a song Dream doesn't recognize as they drive, so Dream doesn't turn on the radio. His fingers are intertwined with George's fingers, their hands laying on his lap. Dream turns off the AC, rolling the window down and smiling. He sees George take his phone out, taking a recording of him, so he turns and gives a toothy grin. This makes George blush as he smiles back.

He turns back to the road, squeezing George's hand as they turn into the parking lot. They are greeted kindly, and they are able to get a room with no issues. They walk down the hallway, their hands and shoulders brushing as they wait for the elevator. It opens and they walk in, linking hands. Dream leans against George, kissing him on the forehead, earning a light chuckle. They look for their room and then are amazed at how nice it is.

"Woah! The washroom is really nice! Oh my god the mirror has a lot of lighting, woah." Dream watches George explore the room as he puts a Do Not Disturb sign on the door, locking it. He looks at the two beds, deciding one is enough for them. 

"Mhm, this room sure is nice." George set his phone down, and frowns. "But we don't have pajamas. What are we gonna sleep in?"

Dream doesn't respond as he walks towards George and wraps his hands around his waist, pulling him to his chest and leaning into his ear. "Nothing." He gently kisses George's neck, listening to his quickening breath. George leans his head back, allowing easier access to his neck, reaching up and running his hand through Dream's hair. He sighs against George's fair skin, biting gently. George turns to him, his gaze full of love and lust. He grabs Dream by the hand, bringing him closer to the bed as he pulls Dream harder, making them fall onto the bed. 

They both laugh softly as they kiss gently, taking their time to remove each other's clothes and kiss the bare skin. When they're stripped down to their briefs, Dream yanks the blanket from the corners of the bed and they both climb under it, and Dream gets to work. 

He gently nips and sucks at George's nipples, pulling the bud and enjoying when George grinds his hips against his own, tugging on Dream's hair. Dream grunts and leaves a few hickeys on George's sternum, licking and nipping at his stomach, making George laugh breathlessly. Dream runs his hands down George's waist, pulling at the grey fabric on his hips and feeling George's erection spring free and slap him in the throat. Dream chuckles at this, smiling up at George as he blushes. He makes direct eye contact with George, taking his cock in his mouth and closing his eyes as he slowly takes it in, flinching when it reaches the back of his throat. George moans softly, running his hand through Dream's hair as he gets used to the feeling of the skin moving on his tongue. 

Dream pulls back a bit, spending time on George's tip, sucking and licking and tasting the salty pre cum. George moans above him, adjusting his legs and running both of his hands through Dream's hair, yanking on the roots. Dream moans, and he opens his eyes as George begins to thrust into his mouth, seeing that George is staring at his mouth intensely, his eyes on fire.

George isn't small in length at all, but he's still a bit smaller than Dream. That being said, Dream had to concentrate on not choking and gagging as George began to hit the back of his throat quickly. He looks up, his cock twitching at the sight of George who has his head tilted back, moans spilling out of his open mouth. Dream can't help gagging, tears welling in his eyes as George fucks his mouth, but he let's him do what he wants. 

Dream stares at George, his cock throbbing almost painfully. George then opens his eyes and looks down at Dream. His eyes become unfocused as his he roots himself deep in Dream's throat and cums, the familiar thick and salty subtance spilling down his throat, making him cough and he pulls away.

George moaned softly, looking up at Dream. "That... That was hot."

Dream smirked. He doesn't know if he's talking about dominating him or just the blow job, but he doesn't ask. He drags his hands along George's pale, skinny thighs, his touch light. This makes George shiver as he soft cock begins hardening in twitches. He smooths his hands around the base of George's cock and runs it down to his taint and brushes across his asshole, licking his lips as the hole clenches and unclenches.

"Did we bring lube?" He asks softly, glancing up at George through his lashes. George nods, getting up on shaky legs and going to their bags by the other bed. He doesn't squat down though, instead he bends over, revealing his hole and making Dream's cock leak. What he wouldn't do to get inside of him. He watches hungrily as George approaches, lube in one hand and condoms in the other. Dream smirks at the multiple condoms and yanks George to the bed when he doesn't come fast enough. George yelps as Dream presses him down onto the bed, shoving his tongue in his mouth.

George moans, pulling Dream's briefs down, letting their cocks rub against each other. Dream goes deeper into George's mouth, loving the sound of his moans. He leans back, grabbing the lube and staring at George's hole for a second, wondering if he should eat him out. After a second he decides against it, wanting to hurry up and fuck him. He slips on a condom quickly, but George whines, probably wanting to be kissed.

Dream purses his lips. He originally wanted to be soft with George when they would first have sex, but the urge to dominate and be rough with him are overwhelming. So he kisses George's neck, inserting a finger into him. He moved his mouth from his neck to his mouth, moaning as George sucks on his tongue, grinding his hips against Dream's fingers. Dream pulls away, ignoring George's whimpers and kisses down his stomach, leaving even more hickeys. He presses kisses along George's wet cock, pausing to flick his tongue across his balls. He avoids George's prostate as he adds another finger, making scissor motions to loosen him up.

The bottom moans as he arches his back and circles his hips, obviously wanting Dream to stimulate him, but he denies with a soft chuckle. He adds more lube as he adds another finger, accidentally rubbing his prostate and making his cock leak. "Please, hurry up-" George moans softly, his hole tightening. "Please, daddy.." He pants, looking at Dream through his lashes. 

Dream bit his bottom lip, taking out his fingers and putting a condom on. "Fuck, you're so sexy, baby-" His eyes take in the sight of George's flushed face and trembling body. He slathers his cock in lube, lining himself up.

George moans as Dream leans down and kisses him, intertwining their hands. George gasps as he feels a large object intrude his body, making his ass throb. He squeezes Dream's hand and whimpers in pain as Dream kisses his neck, giving sweet words of encouragement. The pain makes him stop breathing, his chest heaving. 

"Breathe, baby," Dream coos, kissing him. George takes deep breaths, calming down.

After years of longing, they were finally together in such an intimate way. George could have never _dreamed_ that this would happen, him wrapped in his boyfriends embrace. It made tears fall, which made his boyfriend concerned.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt too much?" Clay's eyes were filled with worry as he rubbed George's cheek, looking into his eyes. 

George laughed softly, shaking his head. "No, it doesn't hurt that much. I'm just really happy."

Dream smiles softly, pressing his lips softly against George's. "Me too."

After a few minutes of gentle kisses and laughter, Dream grabbed George's hand again, slowly thrusting in and out. George gasps at the feeling, not sure if it was painful or pleasurable. He clenches Dream's shoulder as he leans back a bit, staring at the point where their bodies meet. George can see the hunger in his eyes and can't help but blush.

Dream seems to be concentrating as he gives small thrusts, and one makes George moan as pleasure spreads though him, making his cock twitch. Dream smirks, pulling his hand away from George's, grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer. This makes George's lower back raise off of the bed as his legs are put over Dream's shoulder. George feels vulnerable in this position, but those thoughts are quickly erased as the blond begins to give deeper and slower thrusts. 

George moans as Dream rubs against his prostate, his toes curling and head tilting back. He closes his eyes, basking in the pleasure as Dream thrusts deep in him, hitting all the good spots, making tears form in his eyes. He hears him moaning and grunting above him, so George tightens his ass, hearing Dream growl as he thrusts harder. George gasps as Dream pushes his legs apart and lifts him by his hips, seeming to thrust even deeper. 

Dream looks down at George, who's a moaning mess with a swelling cock. He looks down at where he's thrusting, swallowing a moan as George's asshole squeezes around his cock, red and sort of swollen from the abuse. There's lube and other sticky stuff that leaks out and onto the bed and makes everything between them louder and hotter. 

He moans lowly as tears runs down George's face, the brunette gasping and clenching onto the bedsheets. "F-Fuck! Ugh, just like that, don't stop!" George moans, and a wave of pleasure washes over Dream as he sees George's cock begin to twitch as he nears orgasm. He pants and lets go of George's hips and pushing him into the bed, kissing him roughly. George wraps his legs around Dream's waist, moaning into the kiss.

His thrusting becomes hasty, pleasure overwhelming his mind and jumbling his thoughts, and he feels himself leaving bite marks on George who accepts them with moans. 

Dream can feel the knot tightening, so he moans, "Cum for me George, c-cum for me-" His voice breaks and he rails into George's prostate. 

George can barely speak, his throat sore and his thoughts filled only with the need to orgasm. But as he hears Dream moaning above him, he manages to open his eyes. He see's Dream, his face flushed and his mouth open in moans, and his eyes half lidded. 

_He's feeling this good because of me. I'm doing this._

The mere thought is what sends him over the edge, his voice breaking and more tears falling as he cums, seeing white and gasping for air. He hears Dream cum above him, his body shaking. 

George feels Dream pull out, leaving him empty. He feels drowsiness take hold of him as they kiss gently, panting.

 _That was amazing._ He thinks to himself. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Dream murmurs, taking off his condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash bin. George nods, closing his eyes. 

Dream stares at George with surprise as he falls asleep in his arms. 

"That good, huh?" He says to himself quietly. As much as he would love to sleep next to George, he had to clean him up. So he gently fingers out most of the lube, scooping it onto a rag he found in the bathroom. He wipes the cum off of George's stomach, frowning when he notices that it had begun to dry. He also wipes the tears from George's face with a smile.

 _Who knew crying would turn me on so much._ He muses to himself. After a bit, he climbs under the covers again and takes George into his arms, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Dream basically wants to be gentle and loving but ends up just being rough lol. Also I know this is late, I just have to adjust because school has started up again so updates will be every other day or every 2 days. A big change of my schedule :) but I hope you enjoyed! Once again, not going over this so if I said George or Dream's name too much in one paragraph I apologize.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Team meets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Hope you guys are doing well. This chapter is me forcing myself to write so sorry if it's kind of boring lol it's a filler chapter.

Dream sighs, looking at the clock on his phone. "He's late."

"Did you expect him to be on time?" George scoffed from behind him. "That idiot is always late to something." He runs his hands through Dream's hair as he sits on the floor, his head on the brunettes legs. 

"Yeah but he was supposed to be here an hour ago." Dream grumbles. "And he isn't even responding to discord or texts, what the hell is he doing?"

"He probably fell asleep." George recalls the time he slept while he visited Dream earlier in the year, and Dream lets out a breathy chuckle.

"Probably." 

They sit in comfortable silence as they watch TV, waiting for their friend to arrive.

There had already been a small discussion over Discord between the three of them.

_"No lovey dovey couple crap. At all. No offense but it's just-"_

_"No yeah that's fine. We weren't gonna be like that anyways so don't worry." Dream had said, interrupting Sapnap with a smile. George, on his lap, had just rolled his eyes and scoffed._

_"Good. It'll just be like we're friends, right? Nothing weird?" Sapnap had an edge to his voice, as if he was afraid of making his friends mad._

_"Yup. Just set your boundaries and we'll follow them; we don't want you to thirdwheel." Dream ran his hands over George's arm, making him smile._

_"It'll be fine Sapnap. Just don't fret too much or it'll be annoying and I'll kick you out." George smirks and looks at their profile pictures on the call._

_"You'll kick me out? The fuck?" Sapnap's voice got salty and it had made them laugh. After that, Sapnap and George had gone back and forth as usual, with Dream laughing in the background._

There was a beep in the parking lot, and Dream shot up, walking to the door, listening for his friend's footsteps. George watches him with a smile, thinking that he looks like a dog waiting for it's owner to arrive. 

Dream hears a sigh outside his door, along with a lot of rustling and he opens it, smiling when he sees his friend.

Nick had grown a beard, but other than that he still looks the same. "Fucking finally, what were you doing?" Dream grumbled, taking some of the bags Nick had. 

"I had to stop because I was getting tired and energy drinks weren't helping me." Nick laughed.

"Called it." George calls from the couch.

Nick narrows his eyes and storms over to George. "Stand up."

George stands up, fire in his eyes, and he goes back to back with Nick. Dream rolls his eyes as they wait for him to measure them.

"Pandas is taller." He chuckles as he sees rage light up in George's eyes.

"He's in shoes! Take off your shoes, Sapnap! Now!" He shouted, making the two other boys laugh deeply. Nick slips off his shoes and Dream measures them again, announcing that Sapnap is still taller. 

"What the fuck!" George grumbles, throwing himself on the couch, pouting. "Did you grow or something?"

"Probably, you loser. Anyways, what are we having for lunch? I'm fucking starving bro." Nick rubs his stomach and Dream shrugs.

"I dunno. We can order something or go to the grocery store later." He walks into his kitchen and opens the fridge. There isn't a lot in there since him and George have been ordering out lately. Because of that, George had begun to put on weight, which had upset him and until Dream had cheered him up; more to squish and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. After all, George loves Dream's pudgy stomach as well.

"What if your mom comes and cooks us steak?" Nick asks, ignoring George and walking over to Dream. "She was really fun to talk to."

"No, she's taking my sister shopping." He dismisses the thought and turns around. "But I can see if I can get take out from a fancy restaurant she took me too, the steak was pretty good."

George comes up from behind Nick and nods. "Yeah, and we can watch some movies and maybe stream together tonight."

"A surprise face cam with all of us?" Nick grins at Dream. "You can stream it and they'll lose their shit on every platform."

Dream laughs out loud, shaking his head. "Maybe. I love shocking them but that might be too much at once for them."

Nick rolls his eyes. "So? It'll be funny watching them."

"That's true. Let's do it, Dream." George makes eye contact with Dream, and begins to beg with his eyes. Dream looks away after a bit, his ears heating up.

"Fine." He mumbles.

"Okay, but never do that infront of me again," Nick is frowning in disgust, looking between the two. 

Dream wheezes, doubling over. "R-Right. Sorry!" George snickers next to him as Nick walks to the couch and sits down. 

"So what do you losers do on your freetime?" He asks, changing the program to Netflix. 

_Well we have sex, go shopping or just relax here._ Dream thinks to himself with a smile.

"It depends. Sometimes we go out, but we just stay in most of the time." George says, sitting on the couch near Nick. Dream sits on the counter, watching the two. 

"Well that sucks. Why don't we go to the mall or something? I don't wanna just stay in here the whole time." Nick grumbles, flicking through the different shows. 

"Well we are going to Miami soon, so it'll be fine if we stay inside for another week or so." George hums.

"Of course you would say that, you fucking hermit." His voice is sharp, but still playful as the two begin to bicker back and forth. Dream smiles as he watches the two, the air in his apartment filling with joy as the three of them are finally together. 

They had changed the plans abruptly, but for good reason. The date for Miami would be pushed back, so the Dream Team could have more time together. Bad had originally planned to meet with Skeppy after their trip, but Dream had invited Skeppy to go with them, which made the two happy to be going together. That left Sapnap alone, and he had decided to invite Karl, which had caused an argument between him, Karl and Quackity. They had booked an extra room, but everyone was excited to go. Dream had decided that they would be in pairs, so they could avoid being uncomfortable in any case of which Dream and George got too much for them. But it would also be a nice experience for everyone, especially since it would be the first official meet up after the corona virus situation had been dealt with. 

"Dream?" 

He looks up and sees his friends looking at him. "Oh what? Sorry, I was zoning out."

"I was saying that you guys should take me to the mall so we can all chill together." Nick says.

"But what if people see us?" George looks at Sapnap. "That'll be a hassle."

"Who cares? I want to have fun with my bros." 

"But-"

"How about we just relax for now? I'm sure we'll figure something out tomorrow. Plus, you just had a long drive so you should rest, Nick." Dream interrupted the girls, settling the argument. The two nodded. 

"Okay. I guess." George sniffed, making the two others laugh. 

Dream slips off of the counter, walking and sitting down between the two. He wraps his arms around their necks, brining them in for a hug with a big smile. "Alright! I'm glad that we're together. Now let's try to get along ladies."

The two hit him and laugh, the sight sending joy through Dream's heart.

-

"Holy shit." Nick moans, eating the steak. "This is so good." 

George looks at him with disgust. "How do you eat it like that? You chew on one piece for an hour."

Nick shoots George a dirty look, making Dream laugh and almost choke on his steak. "It's better than eating it fucking _raw_ , you weirdo."

"It's not raw, the outside is cooked." George defends himself, taking a bite of the red meat. 

"No yeah that's fucking disgusting. I can hear it mooing." Dream wrinkles his nose as George sticks his tongue out at him.

"Fuck off." He grumbles, biting into the salad that is near the steak. 

Their attention is brought to the screen where they see the characters having sex. 

"What the fuck?" Nick asks. "Is that an orgy?"

"I guess." Dream frowns. "Is that Yennefer?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" George rolls his eyes, but there's affection in there as he looks at Dream. 

"No." Dream grins at him.

"Idiots, I put it on for you guys and you aren't even watching it? I bet Karl would watch it with me." Sapnap furrows his brows, but his voice goes soft when he mentions Karl. This makes the two other boys pause and look at him with their eyebrows raised. 

George grins, putting his fork down. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Pandas looks over at George, confusion written on his face. 

"Your voice. It got all weird when you mentioned Karl." Dream says, a grin spreading on his face as well. "Since when did you guys gets so close?"

Nick's eyes widen as his cheeks turn a light pink. "We've been close."

"Ah. I see." George grins but he leaves it at that, so Dream does too. They keep watching the show, laughing and eating together.

 _It would be nice if we could just always stay like this._ Dream smiles to himself. _Can't be helped. This will have to do for now._

The three bicker here and there, but for the rest of the night they sit in each other's presence until the sun sets and rises again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Some of you guys should start getting excited for what happens next. :) But It took a bit for me to get back into writing but the next few chapters will be exciting to write!!! And forgive me for doing time skips but i started this chapter literally 7 times and none of them seemed right. But I hope you guys didn't hate this chapter.


	12. Sapnaps POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler of what Sapnap thought watching his stupid friends fall in love with each other, and glimpses into his friendship with Karl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing things go around twitter about people sexualizing george and dream just bc they are male, and that its fetishizing and gross. It's been making me feel guilty for basing this story about smut, but theres also aspects of them improving their relationships. I dont want to make members of the lgbt community uncomfortable with this book. I love the thought of them two being together, not the fact that it would be mlm, im just not like that. They're really nice but I do like writing smut abt characters I am fixated on, and from what I can tell, Dream and george dont mind that. But I'll try to make my future stories more plot based but I wont stop making smut. But now onto the story :)

He first heard it on one of their discord voice chats. 

"Shut up, George." Dream had said, and Sapnap frowned.

His voice was soft and held a shit ton of affection for their friend, but he brushed it off.

It had been developing for years, their love, but Sapnap was the first to realize. He would wake up to see them still in the discord call he left, talking in soft murmurs, seeming so private and absorbed by each other's voices that Sapnap had to leave because he felt like he was an intruder.

He had also noticed Dream spiraling down after the situation with his ex, and he was powerless to help; he's always been bad with heartfelt interactions, and he would either end up making Dream feel worse or awkward. So he was grateful when he realized that George would soothe their anxiety ridden friend.

By himself, Dream was sort of a wreck. His anxiety was almost crippling, and made him helpless in everyway except when he was playing Minecraft, that was the only thing he thought he was good at. His family had been heavily supporting him, his mom supporting him the most and being there to buy him groceries and cook for him.

He would vent to Sapnap about things that angered him, and he could help him vent alright, and they would end up laughing at the end, but they weren't the type of friends who did heart to heart things.

Sapnap wasn't sure of how George always managed to soothe Dream when he never could, and when George can be so stiff and awkward.

So how could he help their friend, he would ask himself.

He stopped when he joined their call to discuss a video, but they were deep in a conversation.

_"Am I... Really not a good person? A bad enough person to get cheated on and abused?" Dream's voice was small and broken, and it hurt Sapnap._

_There was a bit of silence._

_"You're a great person." It was a short response, but Sapnap could hear and feel the genuine feelings in that._

_Dream seemed to hear it too, so he let out a sigh. "It's just hard, trying to help her and for her just to..." His voice breaks off and he clears his throat._

_"I know it is, Clay." George's voice had held a lot of affection._

Sapnap had come to the realization that the feelings George had for Dream were more than just _'a friendship',_ no, they were much deeper. The realization had made him uncomfortable, not because George and Dream were both male, he couldn't care any less, but because George had claimed to never held feelings for anyone, and he was always so direct with not liking affection that seeing him like that was just unsettling.

And he also knew that George being George wouldn't know how to act with those feelings, so it would make things between the two worse, and Dream would spiral down either further.

Sapnap would stay up for hours worrying about his dumb friends and their dangerous feelings and how it could devastate their friendship and careers.

But he watched as Dream seemed to gain feelings unknowingly, and George hadn't pushed him away yet, but Sapnap was still wary.

He would talk about his stresses to Karl, who would stay up late with him to just listen.

_"I think they'll be fine, you're just worrying too much." Karl's voice rang in his ears matter-of-factly._

_"Are you sure? I've known them for years, and-"_

_"Nick I'm sure it'll be okay. They're adults, and I'm sure they can figure it out. You don't need to pull your hair out for this, it'll just take some time." Karl laughs softly, and it makes Sapnap's cheeks heat up a bit._

_"Yeah. Yeah you're right. I'm worrying over nothing." He let out a soft sigh, running his hands through his hair._

_"You worry about them a lot." Karl says after awhile of silence._

_Sapnap scoffs. "Well yeah, they're dumb and don't know how to handle certain things, like Dream with his anxiety and depression and George with his just..."_

_"Georgeness." Karl finishes._

_Sapnap chuckles. "Yeah. And they're my best friends, so of course I would care for them. They've helped me when I was in a rough patch." He thinks back to his darker days, and he frowns in displeasure._

_"Are you sure you should talk to me about this?" Karl asks quietly after a few minutes._

_Sapnap frowns. "Why? Do you not want me to?" He feels a light sting at his heart. Maybe he's being a burden._

_"No! No, it's not like that. It's just... Won't they get mad?" He says softly, soothing Sapnap._

_He shrugs. "Can't get mad if they don't know. Plus, you're the only one I can talk to like this."_

_He heard it. The softness of his voice makes him swallow._

_But Karl continued, deaf to his tone. "Awe. That makes me feel nice. You can always talk to me." He could hear Karl smile._

_And somehow it hurt. "I know."_

Sapnap had spent so long stressing and ranting to Karl, that when his friends finally admitted to dating, he felt a huge weight fall off of his shoulders.

Karl congratulated him, and they had just gone in an endless conversation about nothing.

He was closer to Karl in a different way than he was to Dream; Dream will forever be his best friend and everything, but Karl... Karl was always kind and soft, always kind of clueless too but that was just his charm. He was never cruel or mean, just at most leaving witty and sharp comments but never meaning it.

Sapnap turns over in his bed after seeing the light from his phone turn on. He smiles as he sees Karl's name.

 _Speak of the devil._ He thinks to himself, opening his phone and staying on it for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also fixating on another book that I'm writing, so it's hard to pay attention to this one, so updates will slow as I write that one. Maybe if I publish it i can work on both but im not sure. the whole twitter thing is making me doubt myself and not want to finish this book with what i had planned but i know so many people enjoyed it. let me know what yall think. sorry this chapter was so short i hope yall understand


	13. Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team plan a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) it's been awhile, but im still uploading. I love you guys ty for the support :) I was also thinking of changing the name of this, since it was originally thought of on a whim back when this was supposed to be just porn without a plot. But I don't wanna confuse anyone and make them lose this book if they havent bookmarked it or whatever. But enjoy this chapter that took a month to make <3

Dream opens his eyes to see Sapnap in his room, bending over to pick Patches up. He frowns, wincing at the light that floods his room.

"Sapnap what the fuck?"

He freezes, looking up at Dream and George, who is still sound asleep. "Uh," was all he said before leaving the room while cuddling his cat.

Dream rolls his eyes, looking down at George. He kisses him on the head, smiling at how tired he is. After all, they had spent around an hour trying to keep quiet last night. George just stirs, frowning and turning away from Dream. This makes him smile.

He slowly gets out of bed, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend. He throws on a shirt and some shorts, rubbing his stomach as he walks out of his room. "Why were you in here?" He asks Sapnap, his voice rough. 

Sapnap had Patches on the counter, rubbing her belly and recording her. He stops and looks up, smiling. "I missed her."

Dream rolls his eyes. He fixes a bowl of cereal, watching his best friend interact with his cat.

"What if all 3 of us move in together?" Dream blurts out. 

Sapnap pauses. He looks up at Dream, his eyes wide. "Huh?"

"Well," Dream takes a bite of cereal. "It's gonna happen right? We would always talk about it when we were younger."

Sapnap smiles, thinking back to their skype calls late at night, talking about how they would move into a mansion together and bathe in gold. "Yeah, I remember. But... I never thought it would be real."

Dream smiles at him. "I know. To think that we would end up this successful. It's a trip." 

His friend nods, smiling as Patches licks him. "Right? It's been amazing, not to be corny. Thanks for forcing me to start YouTube."

Dream snorts. "Yeah, that was a pain in the ass. Don't even get me started on George."

Sapnap giggles. "George is so fucking stubborn. It's like talking to a wall sometimes. _"No, I don't want to do youtube, that's too much work!""_ Sapnap imitates George in a posh accent.

Dream wheezes, choking on his cereal.

"What the fuck?" George emerged from their room, rubbing his eyes. "Was that you Sapnap?" 

"Who else would it be, Patches?" Sapnap replies sarcastically.

George mocks him, but Dream zones out their bickering voices. He looks at the way George's pajama pants cling to his thighs. He had gotten thicker in his ass and thighs, and it's been amazing. He takes a bite of cereal, looking at Patches to clear the dirty thoughts.

He realized George was getting even more plump when they were fucking the night before. Dream had his hand over George's mouth and nose, restricting his breath and keeping him quiet. They of course had a safe word and cues for him to stop, but George had definitely enjoyed it.

He had too... watching George struggle under him, back arching, eyes rolling back-

"Dream?"

He snaps out of the memory, his cheeks red. "H-Huh?" He looks at Sapnap, who is giving him a weird look.

"You good?" Sapnap asked, raising his brow. 

Dream chokes on cereal, coughing. The two laugh at him, and George perches on the counter by the sink. "Yeah I'm fine. Just zoned out."

"Uh huh." George said, smirking. Dream rolled his eyes and drank the milk in his bowl, rinsing and washing it. 

"Anyways, as I was saying, what are we gonna do today?" Sapnap asks, holding Patches. She purrs as her eyes close, enjoying the embrace.

"Well." Dream looks at the two, crossing his arms in thought. "We could go to the mall... or we could stay in, watch shitty movies and get drunk."

"I like the second idea." George mumbles, picking at his pajama bottoms. 

"Of course you do. But I agree." Sapnap smiles. 

Dream laughs softly. "Alright. But we may need to go to the store for drinks, snacks, the works. Does that sound alright?" 

"Fuck yes. Going to the store with the boys, it's a date!" Sapnap exclaims, letting Patches down. George smiles and Dream rolls his eyes.

"Okay, we're leaving in 20 minutes." Dream says, walking out towards his room.

"Alright."

He can hear George follow him, so he leaves the door open. He goes to his dresser, pulling out a sweater and sweats. He slips off his shirt, but feels hands wrap around his waist, smoothing over his stomach pudge. He smiles and leans into George's smaller frame.

"Did you lock the door?" He murmurs. He feels George nod, his hands slipping his shorts and boxers off. 

Dream turns around, lifting George by his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. George sighs, opening his mouth and wrapping his legs around Dream's waist. Dream sucks on his tongue a bit, and presses George into his bed, moaning softly. He pulls away to slip off George's pajama pants.

"I saw the way you were looking at me earlier." George murmurs, his hand rubbing over Dream's jawline. 

Dream smirks. "You're getting thicker, how am I not supposed to look a you? Especially after last night." He grabs George's legs, spreading them to look at the hole. George moans quietly as his cock starts hardening in twitches, his hole clenching. Dream spreads his hole with a smirk. "You're still loose from last night."

"I wonder why." George says sarcastically, recalling the amount of teasing and foreplay. 

Dream just smiles, reaching for the lube.

But then there's a knock on the door and the handles jiggle. "Hey- You two losers better not be getting it on."

Dream growled, running his hand through his hair. George rolls his eyes, sitting up and slipping his pajama pants on. 

"You're so annoying." Dream calls out.

"No you two are, you say we're going to the store and then go off and fuck! So weird. Anyways, I was gonna make a list of what we should get. Do you want anything?" 

"A list? What are you, an old lady?" George goes to the dresser and stares at the clothes. Dream walks over to the door, unlocking it and letting Sapnap in. Sapnap walks in and sits on the bed.

"No you idiot, I'm an organized individual. Now what should we get?" Sapnap is in a black shirt and grey nike sweatpants. 

Dream walks over to where George is, grabbing a blue shirt with black sweatpants and giving it to George. George murmurs a thank you, and starts getting dressed.

"Uh, what about takis?" Dream hums, putting on a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"Okay. George?" Sapnap asks.

"Hm. What about... I don't know. I'm fine with whatever." The short brunette shrugs, making Sapnap roll his eyes. 

"Whatever. Why don't we get dino nuggets? Or those frozen taquitos and we can bake them and have them for dinner." Sapnap types into his phone, smiling.

"Yeah! That sounds amazing. And we'll probably get the standard beer and maybe wine. I don't want to drink the heavy shit tonight." Dream nods. Usually when he drinks vodka or anything of the sort his sex drive skyrockets, and that isn't what he needs. 

"Alright, alright. This sounds good. We'll probably keep shopping as we go around the store, but this should be good. Anyways, hurry up and come on. I don't want to wait there while you two fuck."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get out already." George grumbles, running his hands through his hair. Dream snickers as the two bicker again, Sapnap leaving after insulting George's hairline. 

"Is my hairline actually crooked?" George frowns, looking at his hairline through the camera on his phone. 

Dream squints his eyes. "Kind of. But I can probably line you up."

George gives him a weird look. "Uh, I'll pass."

The blond gasps, putting a hand over his heart. "What, you think I can't give good line ups?"

George rolls his eyes, walking out of the room. "Whatever you dork. Come on, Sapnap is waiting."

Laughing, Dream makes his way to the kitchen, where the two already are. He grabs his keys and slips on his shoes, herding his friends out of his apartment. They make their way down to Dream's car, laughing about the replies on their tweets of them being together. 

"They're losing their shit." Sapnap laughs, scrolling through the comments. 

"Yeah they are. It's hilarious." George gets in the car but then gets back out. "Sapnap, get in the passanger seat."

Sapnap raises his eyebrows, surprised George is willing to give up the seat, but obeys silently. George settles in, taking out his phone. "Start driving Dream."

"Alright." Dream gives him a dirty look from the rearview mirror, but starts driving. 

George turns his phone, making sure to get the back of Dream and Sapnap's heads, as well as Dream's eyes in the mirror. He snaps the picture and goes to Twitter, captioning it _'They stink' ._

"What are you posting?" Sapnap asks, taking out his phone.

"You'll see." George posts it, watching as the likes and comments start rolling in. 

"Oh come on George. You suck." Sapnap laughs, commenting _'You stink even worse, idiot'._ George snickers as Dream rolls his eyes when Sapnap shows him.

"They're going bonkers." George after a bit as Dream pulls into a parking lot. 

"Damn right." Sapnap laughs and gets out of the car. 

Everytime they go to Walmart, George can't help but be surprised at how absurdly large it is. There's so much crap in it, most of which he can't even think of using. But he goes in with his friends anyways, smiling as they get a basket. 

"How do you fellas feel about beef jerky?" Sapnap pushes the cart towards a container of jerky sticks. 

George wrinkles his nose. "Those look gross."

"Oh hush. You said you didn't care about what we got." Dream smiles at George.

Sapnap hums a tune as he walks ahead of them, scouting snacks and food. 

"He's like a mom, going grocery shopping." George muses, dragging his fingers across things on the shelves. Dream puts an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him.

"Mhm. We should just let him go crazy on the food."

"I agree."

Sapnap turns to them, holding two different bags of chips. Dream points to the doritos, and Sapnap grins and throws it in the basket.

The couple trail behind Sapnap, George looking at all of the items on the shelves with weird looks while Dream laughs at him. Sapnap leads them to the beer section, staring at the wall with pursed lips. 

"What should we get?" He asks the other two.

"Uh. Anything but Bud Light." George says, giving the blue case a dirty look. Dream snickers, recalling how George had a bad experience with them that left him bedridden for a day. The two just laugh at him, making their way around the store.

"What if we just order pizza?" Dream proposes, glancing at his best friends. "It's easy and yummy."

"Yeah that sounds fine." George agrees, glancing at their vast amounts of junk food and alcohol. The group pays for their groceries and make their way to the parking lot, and George scrolls through Twitter. He sees the fans freaking out as usual, trending a few hashtags and making haters mad. The usual day. He puts his phone down and stares at the scenery, looking at the Americans as they drive by. 

He wonders how long it'll be till he'll be able to visit again after he leaves. He knows him and Dream can do the long distance, they've literally been online friends for nearly a decade. But he'll miss being able to see him in person, touching him and being able to cuddle him. The thought weighs down on him a bit, so he pushes it to the back of his mind.

-

Back at the apartment, George and Dream are opening cans and setting them on the coffee table, relaxing on the couch. There's a knock on the door and Sapnap emerges from the bathroom, making his way to the door. He opens it and smiles at the delivery girl, taking the pizza and giving her a tip, murmuring his thanks. She nods, and walks away. 

He shuts the door, smelling the pizza and moaning. "Oh this shit smells so good." 

"Hurry up and bring it. The show is starting." George calls, making Sapnap roll his eyes. 

"Shut up. What episode is this?"

"The one with the dragon I think." Dream calls, playing the episode as Sapnap sets the pizza down. He sits back on the other small couch, smiling.

It's nice, being able to be with his best friends like this. After so long of thinking about how it would go, what they would do. Yeah, he's met Dream before, but he hasn't met George before, at least not in person. On screen, they make points to have friendly arguments, but Sapnap can't help but love the guy to death, no matter how dumb he can get.

But for now he takes a drink of the alcohol, laughing along with his two best friends.

-

Dream watches his best friends as they fight on the floor, throwing soft punches and choking on their own spit. 

He feels a buzz from the alcohol,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be updated sometime after this weekend, since im gonna drink for the first time and see how it feels so the next chapter can be somewhat accurate. Plus I'll be busy for a bit so :) Once again, not editing this


End file.
